


Movie Club

by Science_Whyzard



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Pining, Sex Talk, Spoilers, Watching Movies, buttered popcorn, classic ice king, don't take this seriously, drama bombs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Whyzard/pseuds/Science_Whyzard
Summary: Finn and Jake start a movie club with their friends and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Lumpy Space Princess, Ice King | Simon Petrikov & Marceline, Jake the Dog/Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, ice king/bmo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episode "video - makers" and takes place sometime in AT season 2, after "Go with me" Looking forward to just showing hangouts with the AT friends, watching different movies from the Pre-Mushroom War time, some plot and some sexy junk. Sure why not!

( Spaceballs (1987) - Finn’s Choice ) 

It was a bristling cold autumn day in the land of Ooo. Red and gold leaves were finding their way inside the Treehouse by the breeze and Jake the Dog was busily trying to sweep them up into a pile while singing a song:

“Hey hey hey since you went away~~  
La la la the days grow long~  
Pretty soon I'll hear a winter's song~~~  
Lalala But I miss you most of all~~~  
My darling~~~  
When autumn leaves start to fall~~~

There were three knocks on the door and he opened it. Princess Bubblegum hurried inside with Peppermint Butler close behind. “Hey Jake! I’m sorry we’re late!” she said, pulling off her coat and scarf which the little red striped man caught instantly, “We brought some pizzas from Sassy’s. One of them has ice cream, as you requested.”

“Aw, thanks PB.” he said, putting aside his broom and dustpan so that he could high-five Peppermint Butler. “Yo, how goes it?”

“It’s going, man. Good to see you.”

Lady Rainicorn then flew in with a stack of pizza boxes on her back. She went up to kiss Jake on the lips. “많이 보고 싶었어 Jake.”

“Same here, Honey.” he said softly, nuzzling with her for a moment. Shutting the door, Jake then directed them towards the ladder. “Welcome to our lovely tree fort, This way, everyone’s already upstairs, getting settled in.”

Upstairs, Finn the Human was lighting some candles around the room. Lumpy Space Princess was sitting in the armchair watching from over her shoulder. “Oh Finn, thanks for setting the room ambiance. It’s the perfect mood for a make out session during a movie.”

“Yuck, t-that’s not what I’m doing!” the young hero stammered, “I-I just wanted to make sure we had some good lighting. It’s getting pretty dark outside quickly these days.”

“Sure, sure, Finn, you can’t fool me! What are we watching tonight anyway, something romantic?”

“Um, no…” he replied holding up the VHS cassette tape, “We’re gonna watch Star Wars.”

PB came up next to him and pointed at the cover. “Finn, I think you got the movies mixed up. This isn’t Star Wars, this is SpaceBalls.”

Finn blinked at her. “Oh hi Princess…. Um, is there a real difference?”

“Well, no, I mean generally they’re both a space cowboy type of story. And the per usual tropes of good guys versus bad guys...”

Jake instantly cut in. “No way, there is totally a big difference between Star Wars and SpaceBalls!!!”

Marceline the Vampire Queen floated over and poked her head over PB’s shoulder to also look at the tape. “Hey, is this the one with the giant worm???”

“No,” PB said, moving to the side to slightly distance herself from the vampire queen, “That’s Dune. That one is also a space story though.”

“Ugh, I don’t care!” LSP exclaimed, “Just put it in already! I’m getting bored!”

Everyone agreed and took their seats, except Marceline who continued to float above everyone. Lady and Jake were cuddling off to the side, shamelessly flaunting their PDA, while PB and PB took the central couch, arguably the best seats in the house. The pizza boxes were busted open and everyone was able to get what they wanted. Including Marceline who just wanted to suck the red from the sauce.

The little sentient video game BMO came running into the room. “Waaiiitt! Don’t start the film without me!!!” They fell flat on his face on the floor. Jake went over to scoop BMO up and rest them on the coffee table.

Finn stood in the front of the room and cleared his throat, getting everyone’ attention. “Ahem, welcome to the first of many Movie Club nights! My brother Jake and I found these boxes of all these tapes at the garbage dump. We just decided we wanted to share them with you all, because you’re our friends! We want to do this every week, get together and hang out, so if you are free please join us when you can! So, without further ado, let the movie begin!”

Finn went to go sit with Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum on the sofa. The plot was easy enough to follow. The Princess Vespa gets kidnapped by Space tyrants, the heroes Lone Star and Barf go off to rescue her. Throughout the movie, folks laughed a lot at the slapstick comedy and the fantastical space adventure. They also booed and threw pizza slices at the screen whenever the villainous Dark Helmet appeared. 

“This movie was really silly,” Princess Bubblegum noted, as the credit rolled. “Good pick, Finn.” 

Jake shrugged. “Eh, you know what, that was just like Star Wars, if not better.” 

( House (1977) - PB’s Choice )

The next week was even colder. Finn spent some extra time building up a big warm fire in the fireplace. PB knelt down next to him. “Hey Finn, where’s Jake and Lady?”

“Oh hi Princess. They decided to have a date night, but they said they’ll be back next week. Did you bring something for us to watch?” 

“Yup!” PB said, cheerfully producing a VHS tape from her bag. “Are you ready for a nice campy horror film!”

“HECK YEAH!” he exclaimed. He then did a flip and hopped up on the sofa, clenching his fists and waving them in the air, “I'm so ready for HAAAAAAAAAUSUUUU!!!!!!”

PB let out a laugh. “Oh Finn, I’m so pleased to see your enthusiasm. House is one of my favorites. Also, it’s in Japanese. Can we put on the subtitles, so we can see the translation?”

Floating on her back, Marceline moved into view, her sneakers unlaced and casually resting on each other. “Peebs, just how many times have you watched this flick anyway?”

“Like 253 times.” 

“Honestly the only part I like about this movie is when they try to feed the cat a hamburger.. And then the house eats everyone.”

“Marceline!! No spoilers!” 

“Ahem!!” Everyone turned their attention to Lumpy Space Princess who was rolling her eyes, already in her favorite chair. She was the first one to arrive and had been waiting impatiently. “Can we just run the movie already!?” she said, sipping her diet cola.

Peppermint Butler and BMO had taken up the sofa, while Finn and Princess Bubblegum sat by the warm fire. Throughout the film, folks would either laugh or yell out in surprise, especially the part where Fantasy takes the human head out of the well. Even though there were violent scenes, no one could take their eyes off the screen. Except for BMO who would cover their face from time to time. 

As the credits rolled, Finn turned to the Princess who was poking at the fire with the fire poker. “Hey, Peebles, this movie was really weird. I’m a little confused...”

PB shrugged her shoulders. “I suppose it’s meant to be scary, but the graphics and special effects are so low budget and so not believable. I mean it’s so bad you can’t really take it seriously. But that’s why it’s so good.”

“Yeah I still don’t get it.” 

LSP pushed her way in between them to get close to the fire. “I thought it was terrible! I don’t get it! And I hate reading subtitles. I’m choosing next week!” 

( Flashdance (1983) - LSP’s choice )

Marceline the Vampire Queen arrived drenching wet from the rain outside. “It’s way brutal out there.” she sighed, taking off her navy parka and hanging it up by the door. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s cool,” Jake replied, leading her upstairs, “You’re the last one to get here. Lady’s actually staying with her parents this week.” He paused to look her over. “Did you bring it???”

“Yeah I did!” Marceline lifted up a big bag over her shoulder and poured out onto the coffee table. A massive pile of maple bars and Raspberry Jelly Donuts appeared. “TA-DA!!”

“Whoa, Marcy!” Finn exclaimed, “Did you rob a Donut shop?!”

“Nah. I did a gig way out in the Baked Goods kingdom and they gave me this in-kind donation.” she replied, floating on her back and resting her head on her arms. She floated towards the fire to get dried off. “Sooo,what are we watching tonight??”

Lumpy Space Princess floated to the front of the room. “I am so excited to share my most favorite movie in the whole world, Flashdance! I used to watch this movie all the time with my ex-boyfriend Brad... ” The purple lumpy princess paused and choked back some tears. “Why can’t I get over you, Brad… Ughhh, I’m getting emotional… in front of everyone! How embarrassing!”

“LSP, here have a donut. It’ll cheer you up.” Marceline said, popping a maple bar into LSP’s mouth. She then threw a jelly donut towards PB. “Look fast, Bubblegum!” 

PB grimaced as the donut hit her in the head and jelly ran down her face. Peppermint Butler walked over and started to dab her face with his handkerchief.

“I love donuts!” BMO said jumping into the donut pile.

“Can we start the movie already?!?” LSP exclaimed, still fighting the tears that came back up at the reminder of her breakup with Brad. She went to sit in her usual chair, nomming on donuts throughout the film. However, as the film progressed, LSP started to cheer up and once the final dance scene came up, she was in much higher spirits and even singing and dancing along with the sequence.

“Oh, what a feeling~~ don, don, don  
What a feeling~~~Bein's believin'~~  
I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life~~”

“Oh my glob! I loooove Flashdance,” LSP cried as the credits rolled. “If only I had moves like that, maybe Brad would love me again…”

After the guests had all left, Jake turned to Finn who was quietly sitting off to the side. “You okay, dude? There were some adult scenes in there. I’m not sure you want to talk about it?”

“Jake… why weren’t they wearing clothes in that one scene?” Finn uttered, clutching his drink. 

“Oh boy. Looks like I need to explain some things to you, brother…”

( Casablanca (1942) - Jake’s choice ) 

“Ahem, ahem.” Jake the Dog stood in front of the room with his hands folded. “Hi Movie Clubbers, this is one of my most favorite flicks, Casablanca! It’s considered a classic, which is why I guess it’s in black and white! There’s also some cool romance and action scenes and catch phrases, like…” He winked at Lady Rainicorn, and gave his best Humphrey Boggart impression,“Here’s looking at you, Kid!”

Lady blushed and waved her hand at him. “Oh Jake ~”

LSP turned to PB on the sofa. “Where’s that cutie that’s always following you around, Peppermint Butler???”

“He has the night off, and other plans...” PB paused for a second. “Wait, you think he’s cute?”

“Yah, I love a boy in a suit. It’s like majorly hawt.”

Sounding annoyed for some reason, Marceline cut in, “Ugh, can we please just start the movie already??”

Finn hit the switch and the film started. He went to sit near Lady and Jake on the floor, but realized they were already busy making out. “Seriously, Jake? Aren’t you even going to watch the movie you picked??”

BMO was thoroughly engaged and sitting up close to the screen, looking all starry eyed and excited by the story. On the sofa, PB turned to LSP and raised an eyebrow. “Are you crying?”

“Because!! They love each other!!!” LSP exclaimed, “WHY CAN’T THEY BE TOGETHER!?”

When the film rolled its credits, BMO clapped and echoed the quote, “This looks like the beginning of the beautiful friendship!”

“All good night everybody! See you next week,” Finn said, waving at his friends and they exited the house. He awkwardly skated past the still-smooching couple. “I’m going to bed!”

Outside the tree house, PB was walking back towards the Candy Kingdom when she heard Marceline’s voice from behind her. “Hey, wait up! I’ll walk you home!” 

PB stopped and reluctantly looked back at her. “There’s no need to do that. Really I’m fine.” 

“But we’re going the same way.”

She couldn’t deny this, as it was true that Marceline’s home inside a dark cavern was a couple of miles on the other side of the Candy Kingdom. The two of them continued onward in silence. It had been a long time since the two of them had been alone together like this, not since the break up so many years ago. 

“So, how’s the kingdom?” Marceline asked nervously walking beside her,instead of floating.

“It’s cool.” More awkward silence. Every time Marceline asked a question, about the candies or her science projects, PB would keep her responses brief. Marceline decided to try a different approach.

“Hey, remember that one time we climbed up that top tower because you wanted to try out your new rocket hang glider thingee?” PB lifted up her head, as Marceline continued laughing heartily. “And you got caught up in a skirmish between Celestial Beasts, and I had to fly up and get you before they could blast you with cloud knives, and you were like, "Not today, Not tomorrow but soon, I’ll come for you, Dirtbags! Hahaha, so badass…!” 

“Marcy,” PB had stopped walking and turned to face her, “Please don’t bring up the past.”

Hearing this, the vampire queen’s face contoured, a mix of anger and hurt, and the fangs came out. “What are I supposed to talk about then!? Like how we’re not together anymore?” 

PB stepped backwards, hugging herself. “I can’t do this, Marceline!” Without another word, she raced off in the direction of her kingdom. 

Marceline angrily called after her. “Hey! Remember how we used to have sex??!!” She paused to kick a nearby tree in frustration. She then leaned her face against it, fighting back tears. “Bonnie...”

( Dune (1984) - Shelby’s choice ) 

Cinnamon Bun showed up at the door of the Treehouse at six o’clock sharp. “Hey guys, is this where the movie club is?” he asked, a bunch of leaves stuck onto his sticky bod as he stepped inside.

“Sure thing!” Finn replied, helping dust off the leaves before kicking the door closed. “How did you hear about it, CB?”

“From Peppermint Butler. He said to bring you this.” The large under-baked Cinnamon Bun held up a treasure chest, which Finn excitedly took and opened it. Inside was filled to the brim with golden melted butter. “For the movie popcorn.”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Awesome! Let’s go upstairs!” 

In the living room, LSP was in her usual chair sipping on diet cola and eying the room, “So, no Peppermint Butler or Bubblegum tonight huh?” At the mention of this, Marceline floated off to the side, looking pretty down. LSP got really excited “Oh well, I guess if PB is not’ here, I get to choose the next movie again!!!”

“Actually,” BMO cut in, “Shelby’s already picked one for us tonight.”

“Who’s Shelby?”

“The little worm who lives inside Jake’s violin.”

“A worm lives inside Jake’s violin?!” LSP exclaimed.

Shelby popped up from the violin and frowned towards her. “Yes, we’ve met a few times, Lumpy Space Princess.”

“Oh yeah,” LSP said, squinting her eyes, “I remember now… It was at Crab Princess’ beach party. You were dancing up on the speaker and we met at the nacho dish...”

Jake and Finn came in with a big bowl of buttered popcorn. “Let’s start the film!” the brothers said, laughing and chanting, “Dune! Dune! Dune!” This was clearly rehearsed.

Marceline picked up the VHS tape cover and squinted at it, “Now, is this the one with the big worm?”

“Yes,” Shelby replied, “Although the book is so much better, there are some pretty cool graphics in this one.” 

Dune was a typical SciFi movie, complete with some exciting action scenes and really poor acting. Every now and then Finn and Jake would chant quietly under their breath, “Dune Dune Dune Dune.”

“This movie’s kind of a mess.” Marceline noted as it carried on, “I’m pretty disappointed.” 

Covered with butter from the popcorn Cinnamon Bun jumped up and down during the ending credits, exclaimed “He who controls the spice, controls the universe!” And then Finn and Jake started their chants again, jumping up and down on the sofa. “Dune! Dune! Dune!” 

Marceline sighed, “I’m picking next week.”

( Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) - Marceline’s choice ) 

BMO went to open the door and saw Marceline the Vampire queen on the other side. “Hey Marcy..." They paused to look her over. She was wearing a maid’s outfit and had her hair frizzed out. “Um, why are you dressed like that?”

“Because! Tonight we’re watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and we’re all dressing up as different characters.”

“But why?” 

“Because that’s what people did back in the day, whenever they watched this flick. At least that’s what Simon told me…” Marceline paused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, “Anyway, don’t worry too much about it and put this on.” She handed BMO little glasses and a fake moustache. “There, you make a great Dr. Scott!”

“Doctor who?”

The two of them went upstairs to join the others. Marceline floated over to Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler who were dressed up as Janet and Brad. “Niiiice.” she said, giving them the thumbs up. 

Peppermint Butler pushed the thick framed glasses up on his face and replied, “Looking good too, Magenta!”

She then turned to Finn who was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa, wearing nothing but gold sparkly underwear. “Aren’t you cold?” 

“Not really. I tend to run hot. But I guess I’m not used to showing off my bod to all my peeps like this. Maybe I should’ve been Riff Raff.” He had even gone without his usual white cap and had his blond locks fall around his face. LSP, wearing a black corset and pearl necklace, seemed to be drooling over him. 

“Shall we start the movie?” Jake asked, and Lady dressed up as Eddie and Columbia. Lady especially looked good in the sequin. 

As soon as the opening credits started, Marceline started to sing along: 

“Science fiction double feature  
Doctor X will build a creature  
See androids fighting Brad and Janet  
Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet  
Woah oh, oh oh oh~  
At the late night double feature picture show~”

PB turned towards her and chuckled, “I forgot how much you love this film.”

Marceline floated down to sit next to her on the sofa, grinning widely. “What’s there not to love? There’s glam rock, some aliens, and tons of sex!”

“What?” Finn gasped turning towards her, blushing bright red, “There’s what now?”

Off to the side, Jake covered his face. “Oh noes, I didn’t finish the sex talk with him yet. This is going to be bad.” 

The B horror musical carried on. When it was time for the time warp and hot patootie bless my soul, everyone got up and danced along (Jake even shape-shifted a saxophone). Marceline continued to call out the prompts and sing along to the songs almost flawlessly. And during the last scene, LSP burst out crying, “WHY DID IT HAVE TO END?!”

After everyone had left that night, Jake came back into the living to see that Finn hadn’t moved from the sofa. “You okay there buddy?”

Finn looked over at him, his face bright red. “Jake…. I don’t know why, but after watching that film, I have a strange feeling in my boingloings.” 

“Okay, we better finish that talk...” Jake noted, patting him on the shoulder. 

( The Princess Bride (1987) - BMO ) 

In the Kitchen, Princess Bubblegum and Finn were making buttered popcorn to share with the group. “What are we watching tonight?” PB asked as she poured some of the endless melted butter from the magical chest. 

“Oh this movie BMO picked out. They said it has swashbuckling pirates action and some romance junk.”

“Sounds cool.” She paused to notice that he was staring at her strangely. “Hmm? Can I check something?” She reached over to take his pulse on his wrist. “I see, I see, elevated heart, irregular breathing, sweaty palms, dilated pupils… it’s just as I suspect.”

“What’s that, Peebles?” he gasped, cheeks all rosy.

“Don’t worry about it.” she replied, handing him the bowl of popcorn, “Let’s go bring this out to the others.” 

Downstairs Marceline and LSP were sitting by the fire. “It’s like what I’m saying, Marcy, the whole point of Movie Club is to find someone to hook up with!”

“No, I’m pretty sure the point of Movie club is watching movies.” She paused to watch PB and Finn coming up the ladder from the kitchen, eyes narrowing. “Hmph.” 

“Oh dang,” LSP uttered, “Do you think PB and Finn are secretly smooching???”

“N-No!’ Marceline stammered, face all red, “PB wouldn’t… I mean, I don’t know…”

LSP started glaring towards them, sending bad jubies in their direction. “That little tranch… she can’t have all of the hot boys! Besides, Finn is way too hot, I want to smooch those boy lips so bad and don’t you even try to stop me!” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Marceline said gruffly.

LSP noticed that Finn and PB were sitting together again on the sofa and quickly went to situate herself in between them. “Hey, hand over that popcorn! Finn, feed me some!” she said, opening her mouth. He simply shook his head. 

“Okay, okay, Let’s get this movie started!” Jake said, hitting the play button. He went to go and cuddle with Lady again. “BMO, where are you? This is your pick!” he called out.

BMO came rushing into the room, wearing a black scarf on their head and a sword around their waist and laughing excitedly, “I’m the Dread Pirate Roberts!”

As the movie progressed, it became apparent that it was indeed a love story. PB noticed Marceline was watching her and turned towards her. “Yes?”

“It’s just... Humperdink kind of reminds me of you.” she said, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

“Shut up.” PB replied.

“As you wish, Princess.” she said, floating away.

LSP was also eying Finn, who was trying to concentrate on the movie, especially when the part with the rodents of unusual size came on. Despite her attempts to get his attention he didn’t budge. Eventually, she got frustrated and dumped the bowl of popcorn on his head before leaving the room in a huff. 

“What was that all about?” Jake asked, to which no one really knew. When the film finished, they saw that BMO had gone to sleep already lying on a bed of buttered popcorn. Soon, folks were heading home. Jake turned to his brother. ”Hey, Finn, I’m going to go stay over at Lady’s tonight. Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” 

Finn spent the next hour tidying up the room, sweeping up the buttered popcorn. After a while, he dropped the broom in frustration. “Arrghh, why was I so distracted tonight!” He then blushed. “If I was going to be honest with myself, I know why…” He looked from side to side, to make sure that BMO was asleep for real and that he was actually alone. He went over to the bench and reached underneath to retrieve a big wad of Princess Bubblegum’s gum hair. He then pressed her face into the gum..

“Finnnn,” said Lumpy Space Princess, surprising him. The gum was still stuck to his check. “Is everyone gone?” He just stared at her, looking startled. “You know, you remind me of my ex, Brad. He’s also a man of few words.” 

“LSP, what are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, because I’m a girl and you are a boy. And the Movie club’s kind of romantic and brought us together like this.” She inched closer and closer to him. “Don’t fight it, Finn, this thing we have! We are meant together!”

Finn looked frantic. “No! I… I’m meant to be with Bubblegum not with an ugly turd like you!”

LSP didn’t look pleased by this declaration. Instead of getting angry though, she just floated out of there. Finn could hear the door slam close downstairs. 

( ???- ????’s choice ) 

The Ice King was at the Treehouse and wouldn’t leave. “No fair! Why don’t you guys ever invite me to your stupid movie club!?”

Jake pointed at the old man in a crown who was in their living room. “Because you ruin things and you stink and you kidnap princesses!” He then turned to BMO. “Where’s Finn? I need reinforcements?”

“I don’t know.” the little robot replied, “He went out this morning and hasn’t come home yet.”

“That’s weird. Finn never misses Movie Club.” Jake uttered. He looked back at the IK who was trying to settle down on the sofa. “Hey, no! You better get going out of here, before the others arrive!”

Ice King just laughed. “So, what are we watching tonight? A romantic comedy? A documentary? A steamy sexy drama?”

“No! I’m not discussing this with you! You are not part of the Movie Club!”

“Oh come on!!” IK cried, “I just want to watch movies with you all!!” He and Jake got into a struggle, Jake’s stretchy arms trying to restrain him and his natural instinct was to blast ice all around. The Ice outburst hit the video player and screen, freezing it. One of Jakes’ many limbs accidently knocked the ice over, shattering it into a bunch of pieces. “Whoops!”

“What the heck!! No, not our player!!” Jake exclaimed, grabbing him by the throat, “Look what you did, you jerk!’

“Hey leave him alone!” Marceline was in the room, having just come up the ladder. She rushed over to the IK. “Simon, are you okay?” He just stared blankly at her, having no idea who Simon was. She slowly backed off and turned to her friend. “Jake, what are you doing?”

“The IK came in here and donked up the video player!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Ice King exclaimed, his beard started flapping. “You’re the jerks! You snobby movie club jerks! I’m out of here!!” He flew up and straight through the window, breaking it open. 

“I’m sorry to say that Movie Club should be cancelled.” the magic dog sighed.

When she heard this, Marceline looked panicked. “No… we just started talking to each other again and becoming friends… We need Movie Club!” 

“What are you talking about?”

“No time to explain!” she said, patting him on the shoulder, “Just board up that window and clean the place up! I’ll handle it!” She then flew right out of the window and into the night. Jake shrugged and did as told. BMO also helped to vacuum up the broken glass and mop up the melted ice. By the time the guests started to arrive, the place was looking good. 

“Where’s Finn?” Bubblegum asked as she took a seat on the sofa, “And Marceline?”

Jake frowned. “Um, I got some bad news. You see earlier today, the Ice King came here and…”  
It was then that Marceline came up the ladder. She had a big box which she carried to the front of the room. “Hey everyone, sorry I’m late. I was able to get us a new screen and tape player. I mean it’s not new, but it’s in good condition.”

Jake blinked his eyes and pointed at the box. “W-Where did you get that from?”

“Don’t worry about it.” she replied as Peppermint Butler started to set it up. She went to go sit next to PB on the sofa, leaning back and resting her eyes for a moment.

“Are you okay?” PB asked and her eyes flickered open to see her worried face. “Need something to drink?” She placed an apple in her hand and smiled briefly, before getting up and walking over to help Peppermint Butler. 

Marceline eyed her for a moment and then closed her eyes again, before sucking the red from the apple. It did give her a boost of energy. She could also smell the sweet fragrance PB left behind. It was soon replaced by Lumps. Marcy’s eyes flew open. “Hmph, that tranch.” LSP grumbled, taking over PB’s seat on the sofa. 

Meanwhile, outside the window, the Ice King was watching them and laughing like a creep. “I shall destroy Movie Club if it’s the last that I do!”

( To Be Continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

( The Terminator (1984) - Cinnamon Bun's choice ) 

Movie club resumed the following week. By then, repairs to the wall had finished and no longer there was a bristling draft in the Treehouse. Winter was well on its way, and a cold current had cover over the land of Ooo. Making buttered popcorn with butter from the endless chest of butter, Jake sang a song: 

“The snow is snowing and the wind it is blowing  
But I can weather the storm~  
What do I care how much it may storm  
Oh~~I've got my love to keep me warm~~”

He paused to plant a kiss on Lady Rainicorn’s lips. She blushed and said softly, “나는 당신의 노래를 사랑합니다. 침실에서 키스하러 가자.”

“No, we can’t, Lady,” he replied, “We're watching The Terminator tonight and everyone’s waiting for us. Come on, let’s bring this out.” Leaving the kitchen, they found their friends sitting around the living room. 

“Hooray, popcorn!!” BMO cried, running over to the bowl and shoving popcorn onto their face. Although because the little robot doesn’t actually eat, it was just falling on the floor. “Ah, extra butter, just the way I like it!” 

“Hey, Jake,” Finn said grabbing some handfuls of popcorn to put into his shirt, “Do you know if the Princess is coming?”

“No PB tonight. She’s still recovering from all that stuff that happened with the Lich. There’s a get well card going around. I think Shelby has it right now.” Jake said pointing over to the coffee table where Shelby was thinking about what to write only to realize he didn’t have any hands to write with.

Finn seemed distracted. “Oh yeah she’s 13 again… I wonder if she’d like to go on a d-d-d-d-d-d…” He laughed nervously, unable to finish his sentence. 

“You mean a date?” Jake asked, lifting an eyebrow, to which his brother became more embarrassed and covered his face, “Look, man, just ask her.”

“B-But what if she says no?”

“Then at least you will know.” 

Finn sighed, “You’re right, brother. I should ask her next time I…” A pile of purple lumps hit him in the face and in surprised he dropped all his popcorn on the floor, ““Ow! LSP??”

Lumpy Space Princess cried out, “Oh Finn! What’s Bubblegum got that I don’t got!”

Jake slowly backed away. “This is awkward… BMO hit the play button…”

As the opening scene played of war torn Los Angeles with a tank steam-rolling over some skulls, Finn nervously tried to respond to LSP. “Um… well… I’m gonna go get everyone drinks… Excuse me.” And with that he retreated to the kitchen.

LSP then glared towards CB. “Hey, that’s my seat, Cinnabon Bun.” He just looked at her, mouth open and drooling. “Come on, I’ve been in Movie Club longer than you!”

Shelby paused from nibbling on a popcorn kernel to intervene, “That’s not how it works. There’s no seniority status in Movie Club.”

“Whatever! You all are against me!”

“Nah, I got your back, girl.” said a very strange voice. LSP turned her head to see the Ice King dressed in tight jeans and tank top with long black hair. “We gals gotta stick together, am I right??”

Jake handed Lady the popcorn bowl and ran over, “Hey! Who the heck let you in???” 

At that moment, Finn walked over with a glass on a tray. “Hey Marcy, here is your order of ice seltzer water with a few drops of my tears as per your request--” 

“Finn! That’s totally the Ice King, disguised as Marceline!”

“Oh what!!” 

It was then that the IK pulled off his black wig and triumphantly flew up to block the screen. “Ha! Marceline got arrested for stealing a vcr from the House People! (Although I'm sure she’s escaped by now, since she’s an all powerful vampire!) But you doofuses were fooled and I am here to ruin your precious Movie Club!”

“Hey!” LSP exclaimed, “Move outta the way, some of us are trying to watch Terminator!”

Both Jake and Finn jumped up at the same time and launched a full brigade of kicks on the IK. “Get lost, old guy!!”

Their kicks send him flying, breaking through the recently fixed window and into the night sky. They could hear his voice cry out, “I’LL BE BACK!!”

BMO frowned towards them. “Can you use the door next time? Now there’s glass everywhere.”

“방은 이제 춥다.” Lady sighed, going over to Jake who quietly apologized to his shivering girlfriend before morphing into a big throw blanket over her. 

“Also,” Shelby said, “Can we rewind the movie? I’ve totally missed the first part of it.”

While Finn put up a sheet over the broken window and BMO re-started the Terminator, LSP turned to Cinnabon Bun, “Hey, do you want to make out during the movie?” He just looked at her, mouth open and drooling. “Oh nevermind! I don’t understand you boys!!”

( Ladyhawke (1985) -- Peppermint Butler’s Choice ) 

Princess Bubblegum arrived bundled up head to toe in what appeared to be a full snowsuit that had the same material as a sleeping bag. In fact it was literally a sleeping bag with the bottom open. “It’s really coming down out there.” she said as Peppermint Butler brushed the snow off of her with a cotton candy duster. She unzipped herself out and handed the dripping wet snow-sleeping-bag-suit to Finn. 

“Welcome back, Princess! We missed you last week!’

No longer 13 and old enough to rule the kingdom again, PB was back to her adult sized self and looking very regal in her usual princess dress and crown. “I’m so sorry we’re late. Today was pretty jam packed with meetings and new appointments. I didn’t even have time to change.”

“But you still look great!” he squeaked, blushing at her.

PB just laughed. “No way, my hair’s a mess! I’m going to freshen up in your bathroom. Excuse me.”

Finn watched her climb up the ladder and yearned for a moment, up until the point that Peppermint Butler cleared his throat, bringing him back to reality. “Finn the human, are you seriously checking out the princess?”

“Um… yes….I’m sorry…?”

“It’s cool, man. PB’s been single for a long time. Like for a long, long, loooooong time. You can totes go for it.”

“Really!?” Finn gasped. He was cut off by the door slamming close. He and Peppermint Butler turned their heads to see Marceline the Vampire Queen glaring in their direction. She was dripping wet from all melting snow on her and clearly was not wearing a coat. She looked pissed.

“Well, I’m going up now!” Peppermint Butler announced nervously and retreated up the ladder, “I brought Ladyhawke and am going to give it to BMO! Byeee!”

Finn turned towards her. “Um, Marcy?? You all right? I heard you went to jail for stealing a vcr…”

“CAN IT!” she growled, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to her, so close that he could feel her cool breath on his nose, ”Finn, I saw you at Wizard Battle…”

“Oh yeah, I won and PB gave me a k-k-k-k--.” He was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

Marceline’s eyes narrowed. “You….” There was a long drawn out pause and they stared in each other’s eyes for a moment. She suddenly released him and floated up to the ladder. “Nevermind. I brought some apples to share.” she said quietly. Finn was confused but quickly shook it off and followed her upstairs.

Upstairs, BMO was plugged to the wall in sleep mode. He had been up late last night playing in the bathroom up until his batteries had run out. Jake was busy putting out some drinks on the table, when everything went black. “That’s weird, the power just went out!

“Well it’s pretty stormy outside.” said Bubblegum’s voice, somewhere in the dark room, “Maybe a branch fell on your wiring?”

“Lady and I can fly up and check it out.” he said, reaching in the dark until he found his girlfriend and climbed onto her back and they flew downstairs to go outside.. 

“Finn,” PB called out, and he popped up next to her, “Where’s your circuit breaker box? I want to take a look.”

“On the top floor. You got to cross a bridge to get there.” He reached over to grab her hand. “It’s too dangerous to go alone. I’ll go with you!”

“Thanks, Finn.” she replied and the two of them headed up the ladder. 

In the meantime, the others waited for the power to come back. Peppermint Butler was lighting candles in the room, while BMO remained in sleep mode. Over on the sofa, Marceline was brooding and sucking red from an apple. 

“What’s up with you?” LSP asked, eyeing her over. “You look like a wreck.”

“Do I?” she sighed, tossing the gray apple aside, “I don’t know. It’s just I’m kind of messed up over stuff with my ex...”

“Oh my glob, who is it?? Don’t tell, is it… PB???” Marceline looked surprised as LSP leaned in, only half-whispering, “I can pick up on these things, like the building up tension between you. Besides, PB’s so dashing and handsome in his tight, blue suit. How can you not want to just to lick his fresh little face…”

Marceline laughed, “No, no, you got it wrong..” Suddenly the lights all turned on and she was distracted. “I guess they fixed everything and we can watch the movie after all.”

“Ughhh, I don’t care about the movie! I just wanted a candle light romantic ambiance to make out with a cute boy!”

“LSP, have you ever thought about making out with girls before?”

Lumpy Space Princess blushed. “Marceline, are you hitting on me?” She quickly swatted her away. “You’re bad! I thought we were gal pals, but you were only trying to get at my lumps! And now I low-key wanna have a thing with your ex?! Oh, I feel so confused!” She then floated away.

“Ahem,” Peppermint Butler was standing nearby with the kettle, “Would you like some tea, Miss Abadeer? I made it with my dark aura and it’s red.” 

“Thanks, Pepbut.” she said, taking a cup, “Sorry I’ve been all moody tonight. I’m looking forward for LadyHawke though.”

“Yeah, it’s one of my faves. It’s obscure, there’s some sword fighting scenes and fantasy transformation stuff. The soundtrack is pretty bad, but imagine being in love with a woman who can change her appearance and one moment she’s a hawk, and some evil dude put a spell on you that she’s only human when you are asleep.”

“Dude, don’t give away the movie.” she replied. It was then the others came back and started to take their seats, all of them unusually quiet. “Thanks for fixing the power. So, can we watch the movie now?”

During the movie,Finn and Jake huddled together by fire. “What happened out there?” Jake whispered.

Finn whispered back, “I tried to kiss the Princess, and she didn't want to. I mean, she didn’t get mad or anything, but she seems really cold to me now.” They looked over to where she was sitting in the arm chair, focused on the movie. “I messed up. Should I go apologize?”

“No, no.” Jake replied, grabbing him by shoulder. “Just give her some space for now.”

LSP turned to Peppermint Butler. “Hey Mint boy, let’s make out.” 

“No,” he said flatly and returned his attention towards the movie.

( When Harry met Sally (1989) --- Lady’s Choice) 

The Tree house was full of the smell of baked goods to much of the delight of Finn and Jake. Tree Trunks, the little elephant, had brought all kinds of pies with her and they were handing them out around the living room. “Boys, I’m so glad you invited me to movie night. Since my divorce to my last ex husband, I don’t go out as much. What are we watching tonight?”

“When Harry met Sally,” Jake noted, “It’s Lady’s choice!”

“Oh my! Isn’t that an R-Rated movie??”

“An R- what? What are you talking about, TT??”

Tree Trunks picked up the video tape cover with her nose. “Look, it says so on the box. Warning, contains sexual themes and smoking. And we have a youngin in our midst.” She had to point at Finn, so that Jake understood. “You’re thirteen correct?”

“Um, yes, correct.” he replied. 

“It’s cool, Tree Trunks.” Jake said, “I already gave Finn the sex talk. He’s well versed on the process in which puppies are made. Besides, he’s slayed monsters and the Lich, I think he can handle some adult content.” 

TT looked to Finn. “Do you have any questions, dear?”

He looked a little embarrassed. “I guess something I’ve been wondering about… in the movies, folks are always willing to take off their clothes and stick their tongues in each others’ mouths, but not necessarily about having babies and junk.”

“That’s because sex isn’t just about making babies, but feeling good with the person you like, with consent of course. I mean, back in the day, I had a lot of people I liked and I had a lot of sex. It was some great times!”

Both Jake and Finn looked uncomfortable and wanted to plead to Tree Trunks to not say another word. But then Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler arrived and were hanging up their coats. “Hey, sorry we’re late again.” said the Princess, “what are you guys talking about?

“Hi, PB.” Finn said shyly, “N-Nothing--”

“We’re talking about sex.” Tree Trunks said.

“Oh, that’s cool.” PB replied, “Well, we brought a casserole. I’m going to go warm it up in the oven if you don’t mind. Do you want us to take these pies up too?”

She and Peppermint Butler took the pies down to the kitchen. Jake elbowed Finn. “PB doesn’t seem mad at you. Maybe you didn’t mess up all that bad.” Finn was still feeling embarrassed over the whole interaction and couldn’t say anything. 

Meanwhile, Lady Rainicorn was slicing up some pie and brought her partner a slice. “Jake, 당신은 저녁을 안 먹었어요. 파이 좀 드세요.” 

“Thanks, Lady. I can’t wait to watch your movie pick tonight. Nothing like a good romcom!”

“나중에 우리는 섹시한 시간을 가질 수 있습니다. 나를 묶을 수 있습니다.”

Jake blushed and laughed nervously. “Yeah, sure, totally!”” He leaned over to Finn. “Hey, Bro, I’m gonna be staying over at Lady’s tonight.”

Marceline was restfully floating over by the fire when PB went to offer her a slice. “No thanks. I’m not really into casserole.”

“Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day, when we went after the door lord…”

The vampire queen’s face went red and she sat up instantly. “Bonnie, don’t worry about it! I was just messing with you! I-I didn’t actually mean any of that stuff!” 

“Hey we’re starting the movie.” Shelby called, “BMO, hit play.” 

“No LSP tonight?” Peppermint Butler asked as he hopped into the armchair, “Sweet!~”

Tree Trunks was sitting next to Finn on the sofa. “Just ask me any questions if anything is confusing to you, okay Dear?” The poor boy just grimaced and turned away. 

As the movie played, Jake and Lady were cuddling off to the side, while PB and Marceline remained by the fire. PB was complaining in between bites of pie. “This movie is ridiculous! Of course men and women can be platonic!”

“I dunno. It kinda makes a point. Feelings always get in the way and ruin everything.” Marceline glanced over at her ex and frowned a little. “Sounds pretty familiar, huh?”

“Marcy,” PB was staring back at her with a serious look in her eyes. “I really…”

They were interrupted by orgasmic cries coming from Meg Ryan on the screen. “W-Why is this lady screaming? I-is she dying?” Finn stammered, his face red and his boingoings feeling funny again.

“She’s just having a good time,” Tree Trunks replied, “Don’t worry. Someday, you’ll get it.”

Afterwards, folks started to make their way home. Marceline paused outside, gazing out into the night. She turned to see PB standing next to her. “Hey, I told Peppermint Butler to go ahead of me.” 

"Why?"

Without another word, PB went on to take off her coat and pull off her sweater. Marceline’s face blushed. She was wearing the rock shirt that she had given her years ago. “Okay, okay! Put your clothes back on! It’s freezing! You’re gonna catch a cold!” 

“Marcy, I just wanted to show you that I do wear your shirt. I meant it when I said it means a lot to me. And, I don’t think you’re my problem. If anything, I’m really glad we’re talking again.” 

“Bonnie...” she stammered, moving closer, so close she could kiss her like she wanted to. But she stopped herself and moved backwards carefully, averting her eyes. “I… I’m trying to move on from the past, really I’m trying! And it’s been so fun hanging out as friends, I don’t want to mess this up!”

“I understand, let’s take it slow this time around.” PB said, smiling and holding out her arms. “But, can you at least give me a lift home?”

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah, I trust you, as a friend, and it sure beats walking.”

“All right, hold on.” Marceline said, picking her up in her arms and jumping up in the air. PB just happily held on tightly, breathing in her scent a little bit and closing her eyes, as they flew up into the night sky

( Star Wars Marathon: A New Hope (1977), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), Return of the Jedi (1983), Ewok Adventure is (1984), Holiday Special (197?) - Jake’s Choice ) 

“What the funky funk!!??” Finn exclaimed as he and Jake were barricading the door as blasts of ice bombarded the exterior of the Tree Fort. Outside the Ice King was laughing maniacally hands outstretched, flashes of ice magic flying everywhere. “Yo! This dweeb won’t leave us alone!!”

“Hold up! It stopped!” Jake stammered when it got eerily quiet. “Maybe he ran out of juice?” He went to peer out the window. Indeed IK was no longer blasting and was staring at his hands, looking displeased. On one hand, the attacks had stopped; on the other hand, the entire Tree Fort was encased in Ice. 

“Ah?! We’re trapped inside!” LSP exclaimed, when Finn and Jake gave everyone the update in the living room. The purple lumpy princess threw her arms around Peppermint Butler, “Oh my glob, don’t let me freeze to death like this, like never being able to soak my flower in the sweet honey of a cute boy.”

“Get off me, please.” said the little butler.

BMO suddenly cried out, “Oh no! How is the pizza guy supposed to deliver my potato pizza??”

Finn formed a fist and punched it into his other hand. “I swear I’m gonna kill the Ice King!”

Marceline shoved him suddenly. “Hey, why don’t you just leave him alone!”

“What the heck, Marcy?!”“ he exclaimed, shoving her back.

“All he wants to do is watch movies with us! We should’ve just let him, you moron!”

Things were getting intense and before the two could get into a fight, PB stepped in between them. “Now’s not the time for this. It’s going to get really cold really fast, so we need to conserve our energy and find a way to bring up the heat.” She suddenly let out a sneeze. 

“Milady!” Peppermint Butler hurried over and gave her a blanket to put on her shoulders, “What do we do??”

“We don’t have a whole lot of firewood, but if we build a nice big fire and turn on all the burners on the stove, we can cause enough heat, and maybe we can thaw ourselves out. But it could be several hours.” 

“Several hours?” Jake asked, holding up a big box, “That’s perfect for a Star Wars mega marathon! I found the complete trilogy with some made for TV movies.”

Lady let out a groan. “Jake, 또 다른 우주 영화?”

“It’s different, honey! I swear it’ll be worth it! Heck, to make it interesting, let’s watch it all backwards!”

Jake went on to pop in the Ewoks movie, mostly because BMO was still upset over the pizza. Marceline and Finn glared at each other for a second and went to go sit on opposite parts of the room. LSP had claimed her usual seat and was munching on popcorn. “Sheesh, dramabomb!”

PB sat next to Marceline. “You okay? You got pretty mad at Finn back there.”

“It’s nothing. Mind your own business, Bubblegum.”

“It’s not nothing. I can tell whenever something’s wrong with you, and I...” PB suddenly stopped and leaned her forehead against Marceline’s shoulder. 

“Hey! Are you okay?” she exclaimed both surprised and embarrassed at the same time. She paused to feel PB’s pink forehead. “Wow, you’re really burning up!”

“Yeah I think I might have overworked myself today and my immune system’s pretty low.” PB said laughing a little while looking feverish, “I might be catching a cold.”

“No kidding. Let’s get you in some blankets and warmed up by the fire.” she said, scooping her up and carrying her over to the fireplace. “Pepbut, we need some hot tea, stat!” Peppermint Butler immediately jumped up from the sofa and rushed over to the kitchen to make tea.

While the Holiday special played on screen, Shelby was munching on a kernel and saw that BMO got up and started to walk towards the door. “Hey, where are you going?” 

“I want my potato pizza!” BMO said tearfully and climbed down the ladder. When they got to the ground floor, they peered out the window. “Nooooo!” they cried noticing the pizza delivery guy was also frozen solid with the tree house. 

Back upstairs, the Holiday special was in the ending scene where Carrie Fisher was singing about Light Day and friendship. In the corner, Lady had moved away from Jake who was trying to cuddle. “What’s wrong, dear?”

“나는 기분이 아니야. 나는 우주 영화를 좋아하지 않는다.”

“You’re not into space movies? But I swear these ones are good, all 10 hours worth of em!”

“Hmph!” Lady just got up and floated over to join Marcy and PB by the fire. “괜찮 으세요, PB?”

“Yeah, I just pooped myself out.” she replied cheerfully resting her head on Marceline’s knees. Lady Rainicorn proceeded to wrap herself around them, creating another layer of warmth. Shelby also found his way into the big cuddle puddle by the fire.

Finn leaned over to Jake, “Hey, no one’s really watching the movie but us and LSP.” He paused to see LSP looking through her phone occasioning laughing and posing for selfies. “Or maybe it’s just us.”

Meanwhile, BMO was still crying downstairs over their potato pizza when they heard a knock on the door. They looked up and saw the Ice King dressed up in a pizza delivery boy outfit - red shirt, white pants, and a yellow hat. “Oh! It’s you!”

“Can you let me in? I have your pizza right here!” he said, holding up the box. 

“YAY!!!” BMO cried, wiping their digital tears and producing a laser from the top of their head to cut through the ice. When the ice fell, they ran up to the IK and hugged his leg. “I love you!!”

“I love you too, BMO!” 

Upstairs, the rest of the movie club was not aware of what was happening downstairs and were somewhere in the middle of the Return of the Jedi. IK and BMO came up the ladder and joined in to watch the movie, sitting together and opening up the potato pizza pie. “Let’s be together forever, Ice King…”

Finn jumped up and pointed at him. “HEY! You’re not supposed to be here!!”

“Oh come on, I just want to watch movies with y’all.” IK replied, “I’ll be good I swear!”

“No, you’re a disgrace and we ninjas are going to take you out!!” Finn exclaimed, producing ice ninja throwing stars. He launched them at the IK, but hit something instead and stopped. Marceline materialized in front of them, having taken the stars herself. 

“Ow, that frigging hurt...” she grumbled, pulling the sharp pointy stars out of her arm and using her healing powers to recover. “Finn, just leave him alone!!”

“But he’s the Ice King, he’s evil!” the boy cried, and then pointed to the other side of the room, “See! He’s trying to kidnap Princess Bubblegum!”

“Oh whoops,” IK said with the Princess tucked under his arm, “Sorry, old habits. Hahaha!”

“You better give her back to me!” Finn yelled, taking out his sword, “Before I slice you up into a million piece!!” IK sidestepped a major swing and dropped PB, whose fall was broken by Peppermint Butler. “You will pay for your crimes you old gross dude!”

Marceline jumped up and tackled Finn. “Stop it, man! You’re going to hurt somebody with that sword!”

The IK was sad. “You think I’m old and gross. Fine! I see when I’m not wanted! Bye!” He started crying and blasted a hole out the wall and flew away. 

BMO cried after him. “Nooooo! Don’t go, Pizza Ice King!!!!”

Finn got up off the floor and waved his fist at the vampire queen. “Marceline, why’d you attack me?! Whose side are you on?!!” 

Jake crossed his arms. “Yeah, are you in cahoots with the IK or something?! We can’t have enemies in our midst. You hereby are kicked out of Movie Club!”

“Whatever! I don’t want to even be here!” Marceline hissed and flew out of the treehouse.

Jake went over to Lady and held her hands. “You were right. Sure the trilogy’s great, but the Ewok special was really terrible, and the Holiday special was just the worst! They should’ve just stopped making movies at some point!”

“Jake, 나는 아직도 속상해. 공간이 필요합니다.”

“Huh? But I apologized...” he uttered as his girlfriend moved away from him and went to pick up the two PBs onto her back and then flew out of the Tree Fort, taking them back to the Candy Kingdom.

“I’m out of here too!!” LSP said, waving goodbye and she exited. “Star Wars sucks and I’m sick and tired of everyone ignoring my sexy lumps! I deserve to be loved! I deserve to be kidnapped too!”

“Pizza Ice King!!!” BMO cried, running to lock themselves in the bathroom to cry again. Shelby soon disappeared into the violin and the two brothers were left alone.

“Hey Jake, tonight felt pretty intense. Everyone’s fighting and mad at each other. I’ve been wondering… maybe we should just cancel the Movie club?”

“What! Cancel Movie Club?! No way!” Jake exclaimed, “Who needs em! We’ll get new friends and have a better and badder Movie Club than before!”

“Okay…” Finn stammered. They both sighed and sat on the floor, looking around the messy living room and a trashed Tree Fort, unsure what to do next.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

( Weird Science (1985) - Finn’s Choice )

At the Tree Fort, Jake was bummed out. He stood in the foyer, sweeping the dirt around in a circle, singing sadly to himself: 

“ Well my world used to be warm~  
And there never was a storm~  
But now you're gone and everything's turned upside down  
And now it's cold outside , and the rain is pouring down  
And the leaves are turning brown  
Can't you see~ ”

Just then there were three knocks. Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler were at the door, holding bags full of snacks. “Hey, sorry we’re late, again,” the princess said as they put their coats away, “We had a looooong meeting with the ambassador from the Dirt Kingdom.” 

Peppermint Butler looked around. “It’s pretty quiet. Where is everyone?”

“They’re not coming.” Jake sighed, as they climbed up to the living room floor, where his brother was setting things up, “Looks like it’s just going to be us tonight.”

Finn pointed to the bathroom. “BMO’s in there and won’t come out. They’re still mad at us for some reason… I hope none of you have to use the bathroom tonight, because you can’t. I’ve been holding it since yesterday!”

“I told you, man! Just go outside!” Jake said poking him in the arm. “The world is your bathroom!”

“No dude, there’s a lot of peering eyes out there!” Finn cried, “I ain’t showing my junks to nobods!”

“Where’s Lumpy Space Princess?” PB asked as she took at a seat in the arm chair that the two of them so often fought over. 

“LSP’s not coming either,” Finn replied, “I think she’s still mad at us for not paying attention to her.”

“And Lady?” she asked. Jake just looked sadder and sadder, and then moved to sit on the sofa. PB nervously laughed. “....Okay….Soooo, what are we watching tonight???”

Finn excitedly jumped up and grabbed a movie from the top of the pile. “Hey, Princess! I found this in the pile: Weird Science! I think you’ll like this! It’s got science stuff!”

She put on her glasses and read the back of the box. “Oh Finny, you do realize that this movie isn’t really about science. It’s about a bunch of nerdy guys trying to lose their virginity.”

He turned beet red and started sweating. “Oh… so do you … want to … watch it… still?”

She let out a sigh. “I guess, why not!!” .

And with that, Peppermint Butler ran to pop the tape into the vcr and then went to join Jake on the sofa. Finn was still standing around awkwardly and decided to sit on the floor, not too far from the Princess. During the movie, he would nervously look back occasionally at PB, wondering if it was cool to add commentary to the movie but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. She caught his gaze and smiled sweetly. “Did you want any of the snacks I brought?”

“They’re amazing,” Peppermint Butler noted, munching a toasted cracker, “We got them in the Dirt Kingdom, and guess what, it’s made out of dirt!”

“N-No thanks…” he stammered. He saw Jake mouth the words Go For it, to which he quickly faced front. Slowly, he inched closer to her, up to the point where his back was against her leg, eventually leaning his head on her knee. He held his breath, but no immediate reaction came.

On screen Frankenstein was yelling, ”IT’S ALIVE! IT’S ALIVE!!” It was around that time that PB shifted in her seat so that his head hit the chair. 

“Well that was a weird movie,” Peppermint Butler as he and the Princess exited the Treehouse and prepared for their journey back home, “I’m not sure if I should be insulted or disgusted…I need to shower.”

PB was thoughtfully reconsidering the film. “I mean it was interesting that they made a hot babe from a computer. I might have to try that sometime. Do we still have that 3D printer…?”

They paused to hear Finn calling after them. “Princess, wait a minute!” 

PB patted Peppermint on the shoulder and he nodded and went ahead. She then turned to face the boy. “Yes, Finn?”

“Princess, I..!” he was breathlessly from running towards her. He stopped in front of her. “I’m sorry about earlier...my actions… you see... I-I really like you!”

“Oh Finn,” she replied, hands folded in front of her, “ I like you too. Just not in *that* way.”

His heart sank to hear those words. “Oh…” 

“Sorry. I gotta go. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah…” he uttered as she turned to leave to catch up to Peppermint Butler. “See you…”

( Big Business (1988 film) - Tree Trunks )

Movie Club was once again fortunate to be visited by Tree Trunks who had brought over more piping hot pies and this time and plus one. “Everyone, this is Mr. Pig. He’s my new boyfriend!”

“Cool, cool! We’ve met already!” Finn said, jumping up and waving his hands, “Hey everyone, I’m dating too! This is my new girlfriend, Flame Princess, or FP for short!”

“We’ve met.” PB replied, eyes narrowed as she looked towards the young fiery princess who sat by the fireplace, who in turn was glaring back equally towards her. “Good to see you again, Flame Princess. Last time I saw you, you were trying to burn down my kingdom…”

“And last time I saw you, you were trying to put me out at the bottom of a hole in the ground. Remember that?” 

Finn quickly jumped up between, waving his hands. “Allllll rightttt! No princess and kingdom work talk and no trying to kill each other during Movie Club! New rules!”

Tree Trunks handed them each a slice of pie. “You dears can leave all that bad vibes aside. I picked up a ‘real good feel’ movie. Hope you like a comedy about sisterly love and mistaken identity!”

“Sure,” FP replied, taking her pie and offering Finn a bite. He bashfully accepted only to notice PB getting up to go sit on the other side of the room. He quickly looked away before FP could see. “Hey silly, you’re really distracted today, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah!” he said, nervously laughing as Jake shook his head in the background. 

During the whole movie, TT and Mr. Pigs were making out. Finn wasn’t really paying attention to the comedic antics of Bette Midler and Lily Tomlin as they ran around New York as their city and country selves, in that he couldn’t help but look at FP who was sitting next to him on the sofa and time to time, glancing over at PB who was glaring towards them. He looked back at FP. “Um, hey do you want t-to… you know…”

“Sure!” FP said, and leaned against him as he put his arm around her. Within seconds, he was screaming in pain and his clothes and the sofa were caught on fire. 

Everyone then started screaming. “Don’t worry, man! I gotchu!!” Jake yelled, trying to put out the fire by hitting Finn with a pillow, as the flames were spreading all over the living room.

TT and Mr. Pig were inching towards the exit. “Well, we’re gonna go home now. Thanks for a lovely evening. Bye!!”

Fortunately, Peppermint Butler came back with a fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Once the screaming had subsided, Princess Bubblegum peered over at Finn’s burnt face/body. “This looks pretty bad; we better bring him to the hospital.”

Over at the Candy Hospital, Nurse Poundcake was wrapping Finn’s face up with bandages while his friends were standing off to the side. “I’m sorry, Finn, I-I forgot you aren’t fireproof.” FP stammered, looking really embarrassed. 

PB crossed her arms and stared FP down. “Well, I hope you’re happy that you scorched my champion and nearly burnt down their place!”

FP pointed at her. “What do you care! You just manipulate him like you manipulate everybody to make them do what you want!”

Jake was nearby, munching on popcorn gleefully. “Ohhh, diss~~!!”

PB sighed and rubbed the temples of her head. “I wouldn’t have to do all these things if the Fire Kingdom wasn’t such a threat to my Kingdom! You think I like it that my friend is dating someone as dangerous as you!?”

FP became teary eyed and yelled back, “Why can’t you just trust me?!”

PB shot back, “How can I trust a highly combustible being that can rack up to 2,400 degrees Fahrenheit! Sheesh, we could literally blow glass on you!”” 

“I’m out of here!” the Flame Princess exclaimed, hiding her hurt face and ran out of there.

Finn, under all the bandages, mumbled something to the effect of “Don’t go.” but no one could really could hear him. 

Jake shook his popcorn bag only to see that it was empty. He then tossed it in the trash bin. “Well, this week’s Movie Club was a bust. Let’s go home.”

( Robin Hood (1973) - BMO’s Choice )

At this week’s Movie Club, Jake was making a big healthy salad in the kitchen. While tossing it and adding some dashes of pepper and lemon, he looked to his brother who was making drinks for the o’ Ale Cup they had gotten from a local dungeon that made any kind of drink, whatever drink possible. (Narrator: I personally would like a hot toddy.) 

“Dude, it’s almost 7pm. Where’s your girl?”

Finn replied, “No FP tonight. We’re gonna go out later this week, since she doesn’t really want to be around you-know-who…”

“Shelby?!”

“No,PB!”

“Yes?” said Princess Bubblegum popping up next to them, and Finn let out a girlish scream. “So, boys, what should we watch tonight? 

“We haven’t decided yet.” Jake admitted, holding up the big salad bowl, “I was thinking maybe something with aliens or space…” 

Peppermint Butler showed up and tugged at the Princess’ sleeve. “Milady, you’re not going to like this...” He handed her a little monitor, which she held up to her face. 

“HOLY MACKENZIE!” she exclaimed. 

“What is it, Princess?” Finn asked, him and Jake looking curious.

“You see, some time ago I bugged up the Ice King’s house with cameras and junk to, you know, see what he’s up to from time to time. And look…” She held up the rectangular monitor that she was watching. The others came over and peered over her shoulder. 

Finn cried, “What!? BMO and Marceline are over at the Ice King’s place, watching movies!?”

Jake exclaimed, “I can’t freaking believe this! The Traitors!!”

Over at the Ice Kingdom, the IK was welcoming his guests, as a sea of Gunthers were tripping over themselves to deliver trays of hors d'oeuvres. “My fellow, film-goers, welcome to Film Club!” he exclaimed, “Now that we have our own Club, no one will be excluded or feel bad about themselves, unlike a certain other Movie club that once existed.”

Finn and Jake glanced at each other. “Wait, is he talking about us?!”

“Let the film begin! Gunther, hit the lights!” IK announced, and the little penguin leapt off the bookcase and crashed into the lamp, knocking out the lights. The room was filled with darkness with the exception of the screen of the old television set. 

IK went to sit next to the little sentient robot. “Hey, Beemo, isn’t this your favorite movie? Why are you sad?”

“Oh, IceKing!” BMO cried holding onto their big box of milk duds, “I miss watching movies with Finn and Jake. I wish they weren’t such meanie weenies so we could watch movies all together…”

Meanwhile, the boys and PBs were watching on the monitor in the living room. “I can’t believe they’re watching THE animated Robin Hood! I-I'm so jelly.” Peppermint Butler sighed. 

“Also, Wildberry Princess? Doctor Princess? Turtle Princess? Princess Princess? What, he’s got all the princess attending!!” Finn cried, “It’s so wrong!”

“Are you sure he didn’t just kidnap them?” Princess Bubblegum asked, scanning the room, “Man, those hors d'oeuvres look good though… But I guess we have salad…”

Jake was fuming. “This is so wrong! We are the original Movie Club! Not this rip-off! Something needs to be done!”

“Buh wha shuub wee du?” Finn asked, in mid bites of a leafy green. 

“Let’s tip off the Banana Guards to let them know that the Ice King kidnapped a bunch of princesses and bust the joint!

Finn narrowed his eyes. “But isn’t that scummy? Wouldn’t that make us scummy people??”

Peppermint Butler snapped his fingers, “Oh I know! We could unleash some dark spirits to attack the Ice Kingdom!”

“Where are we gonna get some dark spirits?” Jake asked, but Peppermint just chuckled evilly. “Nevermind. I don’t want to know.”

Princess Bubblegum frowned, as she continued to watch the monitor. “Aw man, they’re all having such a good time...”

Finn looked at her. “Prubs, why do you have all these cameras up in Ice King’s place? Do you have other places surveilled like this…?”

“Oh look at the time!” she said suddenly, grabbing her butler. “Peps and I must be going! We have some order of business to take care of right now at the castle! Good night boys!” With that she disappeared down the ladder. 

“That’s kind of suspicious,” he noted, turning towards Jake. The two of them sat on the sofa with their sad, healthy salad and decided not to watch a film that night. 

(Pretty in Pink - 1985 - Marceline’s Choice)

Film Club resumed the next week and this time there were even more princesses who attended. None of them seemed to be bothered by the fact that it was at the IK’s place and at one point or another they had been kidnapped by him and put in the dungeon. 

“Nothing like a good love triangle romcom with a killer soundtrack!” Marceline said, with a big grin as she put the cassette into the vcr. She paused to look up and saw something glint in the window above. “Hmmm…I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, Marceline, do you want us to hit pause?” IK asked, as he was passing out hors d'oeuvres to the different princesses.

“Nah it’s just the warning stuffs. Brb.” she replied. Wrapping her scarf around her neck, she went outside and flew up to the top of the ice tower. As she suspected, she saw Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn there. “Hey, you need to stop spying on us, PBubs.. It’s so not cool!”

PB just shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, I spy on everyone! No Big D!”

“Do you ever spy on me?”

“Umm.. No…” she said quietly, fidgeting with her hands. 

“Why not!? Marceline exclaimed, sounding insulted.

“Because! Ex spying is low, even for me... Besides, maybe I don’t want to see where you go and who you’re seeing, okay!”

She let a sigh. “Well, obviously I’m seeing my friends and hanging out with them and watching movies together. You should just come inside and stop being a creeper.”

PB looked to Rainicorn then looked to Marceline. “I don’t know...The IK isn’t gonna try to kidnap me, is he?”

“I won’t let him. Scouts honor.” she replied, giving her little bow, “Just come inside. We’re watching Pretty in Pink.” 

“Ha! You like that cheesy stuff. Although I don’t really like the ending. She should’ve gone with Duckie. I mean, obviously he cares more about her than that bland Blane!”

“Oh Shush! And don’t spoil the movie for the others.”

“오 그 영화 너무 좋아!!” Lady chimed and gleefully rushed downstairs to join Film Club. 

Marceline offered her hand and helped PB down from the tower, slowly floating to the front door. “You know, Simon’s not that bad.” she said, “You should give him a chance.” 

“I’ll think long and hard about it.” PB replied leaning for a moment and winked, before running inside. Marceline smiled and slowly followed her inside where all others were watching. Meanwhile the sounds of The Psychedelic Furs played in the background. 

“She's pretty in pink  
Isn't she?  
Pretty in pink  
Isn't she?”

(Alien - 1979 - Jake’s choice)

At the Tree House, Finn looked at the clock and saw that it was past 7pm. “No PB or Peppermint Butler tonight huh? Must be working late again at the Candy Kingdom…”

His girlfriend, Flame Princess, just crossed her arms. “Good! I didn’t want to see her lying face anyway!” Finn just laughed nervously. 

Jake noted, “No LSP either. I tried calling her and got this long voice message saying that she is doing a social interaction cleanse for a month. No boys, no drama…. At any rate, I got our movie right here! Alien, the original!”

“Another space movie?!?! FP and Finn exclaimed. 

“Yes, why not? As president of the Movie Club, I think we should broaden our exploration into sci-fi films in space!”

“President?! Since when?!” Finn cried, “Don’t we get to vote or something?!”

Flame Princess stifled a yawn. “Finn, I need to get up early in the morning, so I’m going to go home. You two enjoy your Alien movie...” She blew him a kiss and promptly exited down the ladder.

Finn winced and turned to his brother. “Jake I don’t think people want to watch anymore space movies… And we keep losing members. What are we going to do?!”

Jake shrugged. “Well, guess it’s just you and me!” He proceeded to pop the film into the vcr and then jump onto the sofa. “You want me to make some bacon pancakes..?” He looked up to see Finn inching towards the ladder. “Hey where are you going, Bro?”

“I… I’m not feeling up to it. Think I'm going to sit this one out.” he replied and went on to climb up to their room. 

“Fine!” Jake grumbled, “I’ll just watch it on my own!” 

In the dark room, he watched Sigorney Weaver fight off aliens, his face still looking stern as he reached for a bag of stale popcorn. “Geez, watching movies by yourself isn’t fun…” he whimpered, chopping on the hard kernels.

Shelby popped out of the violin. “Hey Jake…”

“Yeah, what?”

“Can you turn it down? Tryna sleep in here.”

“Sorry...” he sighed. He picked up the remote and lowered the volume. Glancing at his phone, he had no new messages. He started to text Lady, but stopped himself. Frustrated he tossed his phone and returned back to the movie.

(The Goonies -1985 - Finn’s Choice)

BMO was trying to leave the Tree House quietly to sneak over to the Ice King’s when Shelby stopped them. “Hey take me with you!”

“Shush, little worm! You’re gonna blow my cover!” the little robot half-whispered to him. That was when Jake and Finn popped up,looking pretty mad. “Oh shoot!”

“And where do you think you two are going!” Jake demanded.

“N-No where…” Beemo stammered, quickly hiding the flashlight they had behind their back, “I was just… going to get a snack from the kitchen!”

Finn patted them on the head. “Well, we’re watching Goonies. It’s a feel good movie about friendship. Care to join, buddy??”

BMO turned to look all around the room. “Hey, who’s this guy? And that guy? Who are all these people?”

Jake started to introduce the folks in the room. “Oh, that’s PHIL, and that’s Donny and those are wizard students from Wizard City, that’s Brad, and that’s Princess Cookie… they’re all new Movie Club members.”

“Yeah, but who the heck are they?” BMO exclaimed, “I’ve never seen them around Ooo!” 

Finn replied, “They’re a whole bunch of C-Listers, but yeah they live in Ooo. We just don’t see them very often… because they’re C-listers.”

“But where are all the A-listers? The B-listers even?!”

“I believe they're all at Ice King’s fake Movie Club.” Jake muttered. “Don’t tell me, BMO, you’re trying to go to the Ice King’s too!”

“I…” the little robot looked ashamed a miniscule second, but toughened up and admitted it. “Yes, I am going there!”

Finn cried, “BMO! How can you do that to us?!”

“Because! Ice King doesn’t make anyone feel bad about themselves or calls them mean names. He also doesn’t make people watch what they don’t want to watch!” BMO replied. They grabbed Shelby and ran underneath Finn, through his legs and jumped down the ladder, “You can’t stop meeee!” They laughed and cried as they ran outside. But once out, they realized it was raining. “Oh no, I’m going to short circuit! I’m too cute to die!” 

It was then that they realized that they were under an umbrella and looked up to see none other than Lumpy Space Princess. “Hey BMO. I was just standing out here in the rain, in my feelings, you know. Ever since Finn rejected me, Cinnabon Bun rejected me, Peppermint Butler too… I’ve been contemplating my life and what I was doing wrong. Alas, is it such a crime to just want to press one’s lips against the lips of a cute boy, oh glob why does the world have to keep throwing me lemons, when what I need is a filthy, passionate love! I can’t have anything less than that. I won’t, I won’t, I refuse--!!”

“Uhhhhhh….” BMO tugged at LSP’s lumps. “What are you talking about?”

“Are you actually sad or just out here for extra effect?” Shelby noted, “Because it’s extra. Also, you should be an actress. That continuous monologue is really good.”

“Hey Worm boy, thanks for the compliment.” she replied, “Anyway let’s get the plum out of here. I thought about going back to Movie Club but then I saw my ex Brad in there and I was like heck no! Also, Finn has a new girlfriend-- when the heck did that happen!? I was only gone for like a couple of weeks!”

“We’re going to the Ice King’s place,” Beemo replied, “You should come with us!”

Finn and Jake were at the door of the Tree House. “Wait, BMO! Shelby! LSP!” Finn cried, “You can’t go! We want you to stay and rejoin our Movie Club!”

LSP turned towards them, holding BMO and Shelby in one arm and the umbrella with her free hand. “You had your chance, hero boys! Once I’m gone, I’m gone for good! You can’t have these lumps! I'm leaving!!” She then took off with the little robot and worm.

“Whoa, did we really just lose to Ice King?” Finn uttered in disbelief. 

Jake slapped him on the arm. “Dude! We didn’t lose! We’re just getting started! Now, we gotta go over there and kick his butt and get all our friends, all the princesses, and my girlfriend back from his greasy clutches! Come on, Finn! Let’s go!”

“But what about Goonies and all those C-Listers in our house???”

“Just leave em. You and I have a mission!” 

And so Finn and Jake started to make their way to the Ice Kingdom. But unfortunately it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

( Phantom of the Paradise (1974) P-bub’s Choice ) 

Finn and Jake were traveling towards the Ice Kingdom to get their friends. Along the way, Jake sang a song:

The sun is out, the sky is blue  
There's not a cloud to spoil the view  
But it's raining, raining in my heart  
The weatherman says clear today  
He doesn't know you've gone away  
And it's raining, raining in my heart 

Finn interrupted him. “Dude, that song’s a bummer.”

“Sorry, man. I just miss Lady so much.”

Meanwhile a sick party was going on. LSP was talking with a rather large alligator jock, his yellow eyes giving her a look of hunger. “I’m sorry, but I’m kind of taking a break from boys and romance right now and trying to focus on myself.” she explained to Mr. Alligator who simply grunted. She promptly floated away. “Oh glob, where did all these hungry boys come from? I CAN’T TAKE IT!”

“Hey LSP!” Shelby called from their turntable set up, “Any special dance requests?” The pink earth worm was playing trap music while BMO and Neptr were flashing different laser lights and all the different princesses were dancing. 

LSP just scanned the room and sipped on her diet cola. “Nah, Shelby! I don’t feel like dancing; I’m going to go get some nachos!”

Marceline came floating towards Bubblegum, who was leaning against the wall in her sweats and hoodie, zans crown tonight. “Hey P-brains, why are you sulking in the corner?”

She let out a sigh. “I brought my favorite movie Phantom of the Paradise, the modern version of Le Fantôme de l'Opéra and Faust, but those penguins are playing it in the background, with no sound!” 

Marceline glanced at the bedsheet screen where the movie was being projected, just in time to see the main character was horrifically getting his face smashed in with a record press. “You always did like that gory stuff! But ya know, everyone's having a good time. Maybe we can watch Phantom later…?”

“Sure…” PB suddenly leaned over. “Hey, don’t look now, but those princesses over there keep checking you out or something.” 

Naturally Marceline glanced over and those princesses giggled when she looked their way. “Oh yeah, I saw them at one of my gigs before. That tall cute one told me she was a big fan of mine, that I’m a musical genius. Hehe, imagine that…!” She paused for a moment and looked uncomfortable. “Umm, Peebs, you don’t mind that I’m talking about other girls?”

“Uh... no, I… don’t mind! We’re friends now... and it’s been like a hundred years since we… you know… !” 

“Are you sure?”

She frantically waved her hands. “Yeah! You do you, buddy! In fact, go talk to them, ask for their numbers! I don’t care!” 

“Okaaay.” Marceline was a little taken aback, but eventually shrugged her shoulders and then floated towards the two giggling girls on the other side of the room. 

PB turned away and muttered under her breath. “I really don’t care...” 

LSP was at the nacho bowl when a trio of party bears came up to her offering their paws to her. She shook her head, “Nuh-uh! You thirsty bears better leave me alone!”

They just gave her pleading eyes and continued to hold out their paws, as if offering for a dance.

“Ugh! Can’t I just eat my nachos in peace!”

“Hey there gorgeous.” said a voice. PB looked up to see the Ice King leaning into her view, batting his big shining eyes. 

“Seriously? You’re hitting on me? That’s seriously what’s happening right now?”

IK smiled brightly. “Yup! It’s just you and me, Betty!”

“The name’s Bonnie.”

“Anway, I wanted to know if you’re having a good time? What do you think about this party?

“It’s okay. I mean, I thought this was supposed to be a film club, but whatever. It’s fine.”

“Oh, yeah, well there’s a film playing over there.” he said pointing at the wall. She turned away and he popped up on the other side of her. “Um, so, what do you think about Marceline?”

“Uh… she’s... “ Bonnie paused to look over to Marceline who was laughing with the giggling fangirls. Her eyes narrowed. “A jerk, a flirt, and a terrible friend.”

“Marcy’s a great friend!” IK said suddenly, catching her by surprise. “Marcy and I go way back and she’s always been nice to me for reasons I’m not sure of… although sometimes I don’t see her for several years, but every now and then we hang out and it’s nice…and it’s not so lonely anymore… Would you like to be part of our Progrock band, Betty?”

She just stopped and stared at him, looking speechless for a second. “Wow. you sounded really, really coherent just now. Like, not creepy at all. Wow, maybe she was right…”

“Huh, what?”

Over by the nachos, the party bears were trying to impress LSP with their wicked dance moves and had jumped up on the table to perform a routine. “I told you bears! I’m on a break from boys and drama!!” she cried, and tried to avert her eyes from their coordinated kicks and dips to no avail. “Oh glob, stop torturing me. It’s so good!!”

One of the bears kicked the can of salsa so hard it went flying and smacked with IK’s head and he hit the ground pretty hard. PB knelt down to check on him. “You okay there… um, Simon, was it?”

Ice King’s eyes started glowing and he looked like he was in a weird possessed state as he hovered above PB. Nearby, Beemo stopped dancing with the potted plant and noticed IK’s strange behavior. They started to approach them. “Oh no, Ice King, what’s happened to you?”

IK lifted up his hands and started maniacally laughing, sending an ice attack towards PB. Marceline pushed her out of the way just in time and the two of them hit the ground. She slowly sat up and faced her old friend. “Simon! Please, stop it!” But it didn’t do any good. Out of control Simon started an onslaught of ice attacks on the room. Everyone started screaming and rushing for the exits. Snow and ice was flying everywhere. 

Outside, Finn and Jake approached the Ice Kingdom but saw that princesses, bears, and others were fleeing the castle. “Hey, what’s going on??”

“We’re out of here! Movie Club’s too dangerous!” said one of the fangirls who were flirting with Marceline earlier.. 

Jake instantly popped up, running alongside them. “Ladies, this isn’t the real Movie Club! This one’s a fake!!”

His brother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back over. “Jake, we have real problems to deal with. Look at the Ice King!” Finn said, pointing inside. They could see that the whole place was covered with snow, and their friends were backed in a corner. All of the penguins seemed to be bowing and praising the IK as if he was some kind of god.

Meanwhile, the IK started to spin further out of control. “Who am I? Who am I???? Betty, my Princess!!! Why won’t you love me!! Whyyyy? Whyyyyy?!””

“Ohmy glob! Finn! Jake!” LSP exclaimed when she saw them in the doorway, “Why are you always late! Hurry up and save them!” She then grabbed the both of them and hurled them at the Ice King. Flying in mid-air, Finn took out his sword and Jake turned his hands into giant mallets, the two of them screaming as they prepared for battle.

In one big smackdown, they sent him to the ground. “Dang, maybe we were too rough?” Jake said as they looked over this feeble body, “Yo, old guy are you still alive?”

“Just leave me alone. Just go.” he muttered into the ground. Finn and the others slowly made their way out. Once alone in the empty Ice Kingdom, the Ice King started to cry. 

( Karate Kid - 1984 - Beemo 's choice ) 

Next week, the Ice King stood at the door of the Tree Fort. He gave a few knocks, but no one would answer. He knocked again. And again. And again. And again.

“WHAT IS IT?!” Jake exclaimed, finally opening the door.

The IK bowed his head. “I’m sorry about last week. I shouldn’t have thrown ice shards at everyone and almost killed the Princess, again. I was a bad Ice King and I am sorry. Please forgive me.”

Jake stared him down and slammed the door closed.

“Who was that?” asked Finn from atop the ladder. Jake insisted it was nobody and climbed upstairs. In the living room, it was Beemo and Neptr. The brothers joined them at the coffee table. “So friends, what should we watch tonight?”

“I don’t know, man. Maybe Movie Club is donzo.” Jake sighed, “I mean, everyone’s too afraid to come back because the Ice King had to go benignes and scare everyone!”

“Yeah, and Marcy’s still mad at us too.” Finn sighed, holding up a note with letters written in blood that read, You boys sux. “I think PB’s mad at us too.”

“Nah, she's probably just working late again. That girl is a workaholic.”

“She does seem to forgive me a lot. And care about me. Do you think she likes me?”

“No, no, no. You’re with Flame Princess now. Don’t start up that biz with another girl. You’re gonna get all mixed up in the head!”

“Sure,” Finn said, hiding the book of Love by Jay T. Dawgzone behind his back. “Anwhoo, let’s get back to basics and just start Movie Club back again!”

Beemo jumped up and down. “Okay, but we gotta watch my favorites. The Karate Kid! I love it when Mr. Miyagi teaches Daniel-san how to catch a fly with chopsticks...”

“Hey yeah! Let’s chop stuff!” Finn exclaimed. The boys proceed to chop everything in the room (not chop in half but smack down on it very hard with their hand). Fifteen minutes into the movie, FInn turned to his brother. “Jaaake my hand hurts from chopping stuff.”

Jake was lying on the sofa. “Same here, bro, but instead I found this pie.” he said the pie laying on his stomach. He paused to shove a big piece into his mouth.“Hey Beemo who are you texting with?”

“N-Nobody!” said the little robot, hiding their phone behind their back.. 

Jake stretched his arm and snached up his phone. “What? Seriously?! You’re texting the Ice King!?”

“Yeah! We’re an item!”

Jake and Finn glanced at each other and then looked back at Beemo. “Do you even know what that means?” Jake asked.

“Like Marceline and PB!”

Finn noted. “Those two are just really good gal pals!” 

“Then we’re like Romeo and Juliet!”

Jake shook his head. “My butt you are! BMO, I forbid you to see the Ice King, or text him!” He quickly texted the IK: You smell like farts. Goodbye forever. and then put the phone somewhere into his body.

Beemo burst into tears and ran into the bathroom. “Nooooo! We’re exactly like Romeo and Juliet!! You’re so cruel!!!” The door slammed closed and they heard more sobbing.

Jake turned to Finn. “BMO used to be so sweet.” 

Finn shrugged. “I dunno, we used to be sweet too.” 

“Yeah, I guess that’s what happens when you get old!” Jake grumbled, On the screen, Daniel was training with chores. The brothers laid back with pies on their stomachs. 

Finn turned his head towards his best friend, “Hey, so how are things? I mean how’s Lady doing with the pregnancy?”

“Oh well, remember how we had that big fight over something stupid?”

“Yeah, space movies...”

“Yeah, space movies.. And then you and I got kidnapped by the wad Ricardio and Lady and PB saved us. And, then… that’s it. Since then, I’ve just been kind of avoiding her.

Finn sat up suddenly, his pie falling onto the floor. “WHAT?! Dude, what’s wrong with you? You're about to become a dad with Lady’s babies!!”

Jake covered his face. “I know! I guess I’m just scared about becoming a dad!”

They were quiet for a moment. On the screen, Daniel was training on the beach, practicing his crane moves. Finn frowned. “This ain’t good, man. Call up Lady and say you’re sorry. And let’s have her over, it can be a double date with me and Flame Princess. Come on!”

Jake let out a breath. “Yeah you’re right. It’s time to be an adult...” He took a moment to type out an apology text and quickly sent it with his eyes clenched tightly closed. Within seconds a text came from Lady with the words. Ok. He sighed in relief and then got up and walked towards the bathroom. “Beemo? Hey, I’m sorry for being mean...”

The door opened a small crack. “You mean it?”

“I do, now come out and watch the movie with us.”

BMO came out of the bathroom and hugged Jake’s leg. Finn appeared behind him and hugged them from behind. Neptr, who was the only one watching the movie, turned towards them, “Do you want me to rewind the movie??”

( Dirty Dancing - 1987 - LSP’s Choice ) 

Lumpy Space Princess was sitting on a bench in the middle of town square within Candy Kingdom, reading. She was wearing a spring-like scar and red lipstick. While she wasn’t looking, Finn the human took a seat next to her. “Hey LSP.” he said, “What are you reading?” 

“A script. I’m auditioning for a part at the community theater over there. Now shush, I need to memorize my lines.”

“Oh, okay. That’s cool.” he said, swinging his feet. “Coooool.”

“I said, SHUSH!” she exclaimed, almost frantic. Finn instantly zipped it. “Well, it’s time! I better go in there. Wish me luck!”

“Break a leg!”

LSP frowned. “Finn, what a terrible thing to say! I want to be an actress and you’re telling me to get into an accident!?!?” She then sped inside before he could explain himself. 

When she came back out, Finn was still sitting on the bench, chewing on a blade of grass. “How’d it go, LSP?”

“It was great! They asked me for a call back!” 

“That’s excellent!’ 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I already told you, you can’t have my lumps!”

“But I don’t want your lumps. I just want you to watch movies with us. I kind of miss you.”

“Stop trying to butter me up, Finn! I’m not dumb you know. I can tell when someone doesn’t like me! You called me an ugly turd! Look, that hurt. And, I deserve better! You know, during this break I’m having from boys and whatever, I found something out about myself. I think I’m in love with the idea of kissing someone . You see I broke up with my boyfriend Brad because he wants to kiss and I wasn’t ready for it. But you know what, I’m ready for it now. If only he asked me first. It felt cheap, Finn, like it was a throwaway. That’s all I really wanted, was to be ready for that special moment to mean something!”

“I'm sorry LSP, that it wasn’t that special for you. But I...” Finn leaned in, closer and closer. 

“FINN! YOU SUCK! YOU’RE WITH FLAME PRINCESS!” she exclaimed, giving him a big slap on the face. “HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO HER!?

Laying on the ground, the blond teen blinked his eyes as if waking from a trance. “Huh?! What?? Yeah!! I'm with flame princess!.”

“I don’t want to be sloppy seconds! I want true love. Got it!? TRUE-LOVE!”

“Okay, Okay. Ow, that hurt.” he sighed, rubbing his face, “I’m sorry!”

LSP watched him for a moment as he pulled himself together, slowly getting off the ground and dusting himself off and looking somewhat embarrassed. She let out a sigh, muttering, “All right, Fine. I’ll come back to Movie Club. Not because I like you or anything, but because I really want to celebrate my great audition and another step in my journey to becoming a famous actress!”

Finn grinned. “Okay! Let’s go!”

Later that night at the Tree Fort, Movie club goers - BMO, Jake, Finn, and LSP - watched Dirty Dancing. And, in the final scene, Baby and Robbie were dancing and the impossible lift. Without any warning LSP rushed at Finn and with perfect timing he caught her and lifted her over his head. 

“Oh my glob, we did it! Thank you Finn!” LSP cried.

A sweaty Finn was being crushed under her lumps. “D-Don’t mention it…”

( Batman / Rise of the Joker - 1989 - Gunter’s Choice )

Finn and Flame Princess were just coming back from their date, running around a dungeon over in the hilly parts of the Grasslands. As they neared the Treefort and were dragging their loot along, FP paused for a moment. 

“Something wrong?” Finn asked his girlfriend. The sun was setting and his tummy was growling. He had only eaten an apple earlier and he was eager to get back home and smack on some meatloaf that his brother had told him would be waiting for him.

“I don’t think I’m going to stick around for Movie club tonight.” she said, “I think I’m going to go home.”

“Oh, why?” he asked, “Are you tired from all the dungeon hopping??”

“It’s not that. Dungeon fighting was actually really really fun. It’s just…” She fidgeted a little with her hands and frowned. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Finn, but I just don’t like your friends.”

His mouth fell open. “W-Whaaaat??”

“I mean, Jake’s okay, sometimes. But most of them just are plain shady and annoying. First of all, a robot that locks themself in the bathroom all the time, I mean what the heck is BMO even doing in there? And then your dictator boss-mentor-crush-sister-mother, geez, talk about complex and we really can’t stand each other, and then there’s your obnoxious purple friend who won’t stop talking about boys, like literally won’t stop talking, and then that vampire friend who is always glaring at me and mad all the time, like what did I ever do to her!” She let out a sigh, ”Should I keep going or do you get my point?”

Finn just stared at her blankly. “Are you saying I need to get new friends...?”

“No, you can keep your friends. I see that they’re very important to you. But I don’t need to hang with them. Let’s just keep hanging out where it’s us two, and sometimes Jake, but for now, I think I need a break from your friends.”

“Okay…”

“Anyway, I better go. I’ll call you later?”

“Okay…” he uttered as she blew a kiss his way. It seemed to dissipate before it touched his cheek. Sighing, he watched her turn the other way and go home. “What am I going to tell the others?” he wondered to himself as he walked up to the door, “Oh glob, she hates my friends…”

“Lady troubles?” said a voice. He noticed the Ice King was sitting by the door. “Don’t send me away! I’m here for a truce! I swear I’ll be good!”

Finn was so bummed out, he didn’t really fight it. And this was after some time that they had discovered that he was Simon Petrikov by watching his secret tapes, so he actually felt sorry for the Ice King and didn’t have it in him to be mean to him at the moment. “Come on, IK.”

The IK cheerfully followed him inside with Gunter in toe. “You definitely won’t regret this!”

“I already do.” he muttered, stilly feeling hangry as they entered the Tree Fort. He paused to look around. “Jake?? Where are you??”

BMO poked his head from upstairs. “Ohmygosh! We have guests!! Hi Ice King!!” they said bashfully, “I’m making brownies! I’ll bring them down to you! I’m so happy!”

Finn checked his phone real quick and texted Jake. “You coming to Movie night, man?”

A text reply came. “Sorry, Lady isn’t feeling well today. Pregnancy stuff.”

“Hey don’t get mad or anything, but I let the IK into the house.”

“Is he behaving?”

Finn paused to look at the Ice King, who was busy sniffing the sleeve of his blue mumu. “For the most part. But it's so weird that he’s actually that Simon guy.”

Jake texted back: “Yeah, well, don’t let him elope with BMO.”

Finn put his phone away and walked up to the IK. “So what do you want to watch tonight? A love story? Drama? Sci-Fi?”

“Oh I just let Gunter pick.” he replied, pointing over to the little penguin who was digging in the bin. Within a few minutes Gunter had retrieved a movie and brought it over in his mouth. IK took it and looked it over. “Oh, Batman?”

“Sounds good!” Finn said, and then turned to call up the ladder. “BMO! Do you need help??”

“Coming! Start the movie without me!” said the little robot, followed by crashing sounds. Gunter was already popping the movie into the player and walking back to the IK, joining him on the sofa. 

Finn shrugged and sat in the armchair. “So, what’s new, IK?” he asked as the opening credits of Batman rolled.

“Not much. Yesterday I escaped a wizarding secret society. Today I cried a little bit in my secret sanctum. Then I came over here.”

“Oh....” he uttered, facing front to watch the movie, where a vigilante dressed up in a bat suit beat up some criminals.”

“I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me."

"What are you?!"

"I'm Batman."

Ice King’s voice cut in, “How about you, Finn?”

“Oh… um, today was okay. I went dungeon hopping with my girlfriend, and then she told me she doesn’t like my friends.”

“That’s rough, man. You know, it’s not like you can make new friends. You got what you got.”

“I guess,” he sighed, “Now, I have to think about when to hang out with her, and when to hang with my friends. It seems like a lot of time management biz I didn’t really have to deal with before. Normally I’d ask Jake about my girl problems, but he’s busy taking care of Lady.”

“Is she still pregs? When’s the due date?” IK asked, “Last time I saw you all, you got poisoned by zanoits.”

Finn laughed, “By your heart! That was such a weird day! Oh, Lady’s due date... I think next month? I’m not sure exactly...”

BMO finally arrived with a big brownie pie which they had sliced up like a pizza. They presented it in front of them on the coffee table. “Bon Appétit!!" As the other dug in, the little robot sat next to IK. “I’m so happy you’re here! We can pretend to be whispering during the whole movie!”

“Okay!” Ik said. He suddenly started crying. “You guys are being so nice to me. Thank you for not treating me like mold, like you usually do!”

“Oh, Ice King, you’re not mold.” BMO cried, going to hug him, and shooting a glare over at Finn, “And that bad boy over there isn’t going to harm you. I won’t let him!”

Finn blushed. “S-Sorry about all those times I kicked your butt. But you really need to stop kidnapping princesses…” He then grabbed a piece of warm brownie and offered it to IK. “Hey, let’s try to put the past behind us. Welcome to Movie Club, Ice King, Gunter!”

“Wenk!” went the little penguin.

Ice King took the brownie and grinned. “Yey!! I’m finally in!!”

( E.T. - 1982 - Marcy and IK’s Choice ) 

Finn opened the door to see the Vampire Queen on his doorstep. “Marcy, you’ve been standing out here for a while. Do you want to come inside?” She quietly nodded and floated inside. “So… good to see you back at Movie Club. I wasn’t sure if you were going to come back.” he said, nervously, “We’ve missed you!”

“Is Bubblegum here?” she asked while looking around. 

“Nah.” he replied, while picking up the pile of dirty laundry that was on the sofa and moving it to a pile near the bathroom, “PB hasn’t been around the last few weeks. She’s been working a lot. Must be busy running a kingdom and all.”

“I wouldn’t know.” She looked up and saw the Ice King sitting on everyone’s favorite armchair. “Simon, what are you doing here?”

“Hey Marceline.” he said, waving his hand. “The boys finally let me join Movie Club.”

Finn grinned. “Yeah, remember when we watched all those diary tapes from the Ice King. and it made us feel bad for treating him like crap. Well, we were spying on the two of you jamming at your house the other night, and then we felt bad for him again. So, we let him in.” 

There was a long pause. The IK and Marceline just stared at each other. 

Finn awkwardly backed away. “Hey, I’m going to go check on BMO and make sure they’re not burning down the kitchen. Brb.” he said climbing down the ladder, “Can you pick out a movie?”

The two quietly went over to the movie bin. As they rummaged, Marcy glanced over at her old friend, who was still smiling at her. She slowly smiled too. “That’s right, you left your scrapbook stuff at my place. You should come by and get them back and maybe we could jam again.”

“Cool,” he replied cheerfully, “Cool, Cool, Marceline.” 

She held up a movie and stared at the cover. “You know, things got a little crazy last time we met up in the Ice Kingdom. It shook me up and I kind of went into a dark place. Thanks for showing up in my cave and checking up on me the other day. Somehow ever through all that madness you’re still able to care for me. Thanks, Simon.”

“Cool, cool, cool.”

“Are you even listening to me!?”

He blinked at her. “Um, yeah. You were sharing something personal. Who’s Simon, again?”

She let out a sigh, and a laugh, and then paused to wipe away some tears that had formed in her eyes. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it…” She then handed him the movie she was looking at. “Do you want to watch this?”

“Yeah, I love this movie!” 

When Shelby got back home from visiting their girlfriend and Finn and BMO came back from the kitchen, Marceline popped in the movie. “Oh snap, E.T. phone home!” Shelby exclaimed, “I love this movie!”

“Shhh, don’t spoil anything!” BMO cried, pretending to eat buttered popcorn and then also trying to feed the Ice King.

“Where’s Jake?” Marcy asked Finn, “He likes this space and alien stuff.” She paused to watch the movie, “Hey, I think that alien’s drunk.” On screen, E.T. was drinking beer and watching television.

“Jake’s at Lady’s place. They’re having puppies.” Shelby explained, while nibbling on some popcorn. “I wonder if he’ll be able to join Movie Club anymore. I mean fatherhood is supposed to change you.” Finn looked worried about hearing this.

She shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll be the same obnoxious slacker Jake! But puppies sound cute… and soooooo tasty!”

“Marceline, don’t you dare drink Jake’s puppies!” Finn cried frantically, “I’ll fight you to protect them with my life! I’m gonna be an uncle, a darn good one!!”

“Chill, dude. I was just kidding!” she replied waving her hands. She then gazed warmly towards Ice King, who was now feeding BMO popcorn and the two giggled. “Sounds like someone I know…” 

Finn looked confused. “Huh? What do you mean--?” 

She just slapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Don’t worry. You’ll do great!”

( Phantom of the Paradise - Marceline’s Choice ) 

“That’s hilarious!” Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, when Marceline had come to her room one night to tell her all about the happenings at Movie Club, “I bet Shelby was not pleased having to see LSP like that!”

Marceline shyly sat on the bed as she faced the other direction to let PB change into her nightgown. “Y-Yeah, a big argument broke out and LSP was like bla bla bla.”

PB put her hand on her shoulder. “You can turn around now. Although it’s not like you haven’t seen my goods before.”

“Yeah, well I’m trying not to be rude, okay!” Marcy cried, while still blushing. PB laughed and sat down next to her, giving her hair a few brushes as Marcy watched her quietly for a moment. “So, Peebs, why haven’t you come back to Movie night? Is it... because of me? Or Finn?”

“No, it’s not because of anybody. I’m just so busy and stressed about work. You know how it is, running the kingdom, making sure my people are taken care of. It’s like having 300 kids and a world of unfortunate things that can happen to them. I mean, it was so fun hanging out, watching all those movies, and sometimes not watching the movie. Either way, it was so fun just being together...”

Bonnie then sighed and fell backwards, laying down on the bed. She raised her hand and notioned Marcy to join her and she obliged. The two of them laid there staring at the ceiling, legs dangling over the side of the bed. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” Marcy said suddenly, “right now.”

“Yeah? what do you want to watch?” 

“Phantom of the Paradise. This time with the sound on.”

Bonnie smiled. “Yes, please.” she said, sitting up and ringing a bell, “Peppermint Butler!” 

The little butler popped out from under her bed. “Yes, my liege!”

“Can you get Phantom of the paradise and wheel the TV and VCR in here?”

“Yes, right away!” he said, rushing out of the room.

“Does he do that often, you know, hide under your bed?’ Marcy asked to which PB nodded. Peppermint butler set up the movie and prepared to leave. “Hey dude, do you want to join us?”

“No,” he said flatly and left the room. 

Bonnie climbed under the covers of her bed and pointed the remote, turning to the tv and hitting play. She then glanced over at Marceline who was standing around looking nervous. “Are you going to join me?”

“Uhhh...” Marceline stammered, “I don’t know if this is a good idea. We might end up… you know... and that might mess up this whole friendship thing we’ve been building. I mean it’s taken us so, so, so many years to even talk to each other again…!”

“Marcy, we’re not going to stop talking to each other. I won’t let that happen this time.” Bonnie said, getting her attention. “And, who’s to say we can’t be really, really good friends with some added perks?” 

Marceline raised her eyebrows. “What perks?! Tell me about these perks!” PB just patted the spot next to her and the vampire queen reluctantly came over and climbed under the covers. She let out a shiver and blushed as PB leaned against her. “I see, I’m just a life sized pillow to you?”

“Yes,” she giggled, “The best kind of pillow!”

Within 15 minutes from the Phantom of the Paradise movie starting, Bonnie had fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Marceline didn't want to disrupt her so she didn't move, leaning her head against hers and contently watching the movie until she too fell asleep.

To be continued.


	5. Christmas special

GREMLINS (1984 ) - Peppermint Butler’s Choice 

Outside it was icy and the air was crisp. But Jake the Dog was not worried about the strange cold current that had suddenly come up; he knew they had plenty of supplies to last them through it if stuff would hit the fan. Although he couldn’t help but wonder why it was winter-ish at this time of year, he sang to himself as he swept the floor in the foyer of the Tree Fort: 

“Time, time, time,  
See what's become of me,  
While I looked around,  
For my possibilities.

I was so hard to please,  
But look around,  
Leaves are brown,  
And the sky is A Hazy Shade Of Winter….”

He opened the door just at the moment that Princess Bubblegum was about to knock. "You may enter, Milady!"

“Oh! How did you know?” she asked, standing there in a heavy coat with Peppermint Butler wrapped in a red scarf behind her holding a hot dish. 

“Heh, it was my keen dog senses!” he said cheerfully, “I can sniff your sweet stuffs a mile away!”

“Gross,” PB chuckled as she and the other PB hung up their coats and proceeded to climb up the ladder. When she got to the living room floor she saw Finn the Human wearing a cream sweater moving around the furniture and getting it ready for Movie Club. “Hey Finn,” she said, stopping in right in front of him. 

“Oh hi…” The boy quickly averted his eyes. It had been barely a week since his scuffle with the Princess, where she had cut his face with a pair of scissors. Granted he did steal the gem from her crown, while being tricked by the Lich and yeah, he was also thrown into another dimension and reduced to a farm boy version of himself with no monster-kicking skills, and managed to return thanks to Prismo and Jake. The two of them haven’t seen or talked to each other since.

Peppermint Butler cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. “We brought another casserole. It’s got veggies and red sauce.”

“Oooh sweet!” Marceline the vampire queen popped up and snatched the dish, floating away and sucking the red from it. She then promptly returned the dish to the minty butler. “Not a fan of casserole, but I do love me some red sauce.”

“It’s more like yucky gray stuff now! Thanks a lot, Marceline!” exclaimed Jake peering over to the dish.

Peppermint Butler placed the gray hot dish onto the table and then cleared his throat once again. “Also... I chose a movie for all of us to watch.” he said, reaching into his blue suit coat and pulling out a VHS. “Any objections to Gremlins?”

“Nope, put it in.” Marceline said, trying to grab a seat on the sofa next to Bonnie, only to see it snagged up by Jake. She did a sharp turn to the other side of the room, grumbling to herself.

Once the movie started going, Jake couldn’t help but notice that his brother was looking uncomfortable. “Dude, you okay? You know these gremlin things ain’t real.” On screen, the cute looking mogwai had spawned into freaky reptile-like monsters and were murdering the humans on screen. 

“It’s not that.” Finn uttered, glancing over at the Princess who was cheerfully trying to throw popcorn into Peppermint Butler’s mouth (and missing), “It’s just I’m not in the mood for a horror movie. I might go to the room and lie down.”

“Aw, don’t be like that! Stay and hang out!” Jake sighed. His phone started ringing and he moved to answer it. “Sorry, one sec….”

Marceline stopped Finn from leaving by tapping on the shoulder. “Hey, where the heck are the other Movie club members tonight?”

“Oh, LSP has rehearsals for her new play, and I'm not sure what the IK…” 

He was interrupted by Jake’s exclamation. “What? Your water broke?!” Everyone stopped and stared towards him. “Lady, are you… Oh my gosh, okay,okay… I’m on my way…!!” He then hung up and dropped his phone on the floor. “I HAVE TO GO TO LADY’S HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!”

“Aw Crud! Is she having the pups?!” Finn cried, to which his roommate palely nodded his head, “Someone, call Doctor Princess! She offered to doola!”

“I’m on it,” Peppermint butler said, flipping open his phone. “Hey DP, we need you!”

Marceline grabbed Jake by the shoulders and gave him a good shake. “Easy, Jake! You’re gonna be a dad! You better not donk this up!” He simply whimpered and looked at her all teary eyed. 

Princess Bubblegum quickly intervened. “Hey, it’s going to be okay! Let’s not worry about that now, but get to you Lady ASAP! Marcy, will you take him?!” Marceline nodded and tucked him under her arm and opened the window. Peppermint Butler quickly shut off the tv and started to rush for the ladder. Bubblegum turned towards Finn. “You coming?”

“Y-Yes!” he stammered, jumping out of his seat. He followed after her and Peppermint Butler, but making sure to keep a small distance from them as they raced towards Lady’s Barn on the other side of the Grasslands. 

When they got there, Jake and Marceline were already with Lady, trying to calm her. It wasn’t long before Doctor Princess arrived, walking right into the barn and heading straight to the sink to wash her hands. “Peps, can you bring some hot water to boil?” she asked, pulling on some rubber gloves. “Where is the expecting mother?”

“Over here,” Bonnie called from above. She was kneeling with Lady in a pile of hay atop the ladder. “Her contractions are less than 5 minutes apart and becoming more intense and painful. I think she’s getting ready”

Marceline floated DP up to them. “Hey Peebs, how do you know so much about birth?”

“Oh I might have stayed up one night obsessing over it and watching a bunch of instructional medical videos and reading a bunch of books....”

“Heh, weirdo.”

Things got pretty hectic from then on, as the contractions kept getting more intense and more frequent. It was almost time. Marceline and Peppermint Butler did their best to give space, while Bubblegum assisted Doctor Princess. Meanwhile Jake stood nearby holding Lady’s hand, although he looked mostly in shock. While all this birth was happening, Finn stood outside the barnyard, kicking around some rocks. He had no idea how much time had passed but he’d prefer to stay outside, alone in his thoughts.

“Hey Finn.” PB had come outside and was standing before him. She looked tired and happy. “There’s like 5 of them! They seem healthy enough. Jake was totally freaking out.”

“The pups are here?” 

“Yeah, it was pretty exciting! And messy, and gross… but exciting none the less!” she said, eying him over, “Are you doing okay?”

He again turned to look away. “I’m fine…” he said quietly.

PB frowned. “You don’t seem okay.” She then reached over and held his face in her hands, to make him look at her. “Look, I know things were crazy last week. I mean, you surprised me that night and I attacked you with a pair of scissors… I'm sorry for hurting you.”

Finn felt tears well up in his eyes, and he wished she wouldn’t see that, but that wasn’t going to happen. “Princess, no, it was my fault! I was tricked by the Lich! I thought it was Billy… I shouldn’t have been so dumb…!”

“Billy’s dead isn't he?” was PB’s response, to which he nodded. “Oh, Finn. He was your hero.” She pulled him into a hug. “You poor thing.” He didn’t say anything and hugged her back. It suddenly had hit him hard, he hadn’t really processed all the messed up junk that had happened to him the week ago with the Lich and Billy. He had been seriously just trying to shove it in his vault and forget about it all. But PB had reminded him that it had happened.

“Ahem!” Peppermint Butler had come outside and cleared his throat for a third time today. “Princess, DP’s asking for your help. Can you come back in?”

“Sure!” she said, starting to go back inside, but not without turning back and saying, “Let’s talk more, later, okay?”

He nodded and she slowly smiled, rushing into the barn. Peppermint Butler gave him the look. “Don’t get any ideas. The Princess made it very clear that she doesn’t want to date you.”

“Y-Yes of course!” Finn stammered, waving his hands frantically “We’re just friends!” 

Finn came inside the barn and joined his friends, taking in the scene. Lady was resting and cuddling with her pups. The little pups kind of reminded him of the cute little mogwai from the movie. Jake stood nearby, still looking pale and shook. Something told him that for all of them things were going to change, whether they liked it or not. 

DIE HARD (1988) - Neptr’s Choice

A week later, Finn sat on the sofa, wearing a tee shirt with the words “World’s Best Unkle.” It was printed upside down, but no matter. “Still no Ice King huh?” Marceline noted as she floated towards him. It was just the two of them at this Movie Club, “That guy wanted to join Movie Club so bad, and after all that he’s a no show!”

“And no Jake tonight. He’s too busy being a dad now.” the boy replied. The other week, Lady had given birth to 5 little cute rainicorn-pups and since then, Jake was really absent from the treehouse and any adventuring or foolhardy activities. 

Marceline seemed to be watching his face start to become gloomy and asked, “What about Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler? Where they at?”

“I dunno. Probably working late again.”

“Well that bites. Sooo, what shall we watch tonight, Finny Boy??”

“I’m not sure if I feel like watching a movie.”

Marcy shrugged. “We could just play one in the background and use the time to catch up. I mean, it’s been a minute, dude. Are you doing okay? Bubblegum told me what happened with the Lich and I've been worried about you.”

His face flushed red. "What? No, I’m fine! That stuff happened a while ago”

Neptr the pie making robot popped up next to his leg. “Master, Master, I have a movie we can watch. Can we do this one? It’s has a hardcore action-oriented dude just like you!!”

“Die Hard? Cool!!” Marceline said, snatching the movie and going to load it up. “Just lay back and relax and hang out!” She fell onto the sofa and looked towards Neptr, “Hey baby, throw me one of your raspberry pies, right here!” While the opening credits played, a pie went flying and she caught it with one hand, “Finn, you want one??” she said and offered him some of the pie but he waved his hand. 

“No thanks, I’m not hungry."

"Not hungry?? Since when?" 

He sighed again. "It’s just.. It sucks not having Jake around.” he admitted. He could help but turn quickly away, trying to hide the worried look on his face, “Marcy, do you think Jake and Lady are gonna get married or move in together after, you know, having this life changing event?”

“Nah dude.” she offered, leaning her head back, “It won’t always be like this. I mean, those kids are gonna grow up fast and he’ll be right back here, being the usual slacker that he is!” On screen, the main guy was trying to meet up with his estranged wife at a holiday party, before they were attacked and taken hostages. “Hey, why are you sulking? Don’t you like a fiery girlfriend you have time to spend with?”

Finn let out another sigh. “Flame Princess and I aren’t talking right now.”

“Oh What? Did you two break up or something?”

“No, we didn’t break up” he replied, fiddling with his hands, still feeling shy around talking about his personal issues with anyone besides Jake, “I told her a joke the other day and she didn’t even laugh… So I just kind of didn’t talk to her for a day or so.”

She just stared at him. “Wow, that’s it then? You gonna give up, just like that?”

“I-It’s not that…” he stammered, trying to find the right words, but it came all in a jumble. “She said she doesn’t like any of my friends, like you all…”

Marcy’s mouth dropped open. “Oh whaaat?? Flame Princess doesn’t like us??”

Neptr interrupted, “Are you two going to be talking the whole time? I’m trying to watch the movie.”

“My bad,” Marceline said and glanced at the screen. Bruce Willis was killing one of the bad guys and taking his gun and radio to contact the police. It was a pretty intense scene and it seemed to mesmerize the vampire girl and her human friend. Her phone suddenly went off. “Sorry. Let me get this…” 

Finn pulled off his hat to let his blond hair fall all over his shoulder. He then melancholily picked up a pie and started to gnaw on the corner. “This rhubarb pie is pretty sour. ” 

“I made it for you, Master.” Neptr replied as red goop dripped from the boy’s mouth, “Do you not like it?”

“I don’t not like it…” he muttered. On screen Bruce Wilis was in a firefight with the bad guys. Both of them paused to watch the movie. It was then that Marcy let out a yelp, causing him to drop the pie on the floor. “Oh what the bleep is going on?!”

She held up her phone. “We got a problem! Bonnie said that Simon’s kidnapped her again!! Come on! We gotta go help her!”

Finn jumped out of his seat grabbing his sword that was leaning against the other chair. “Schamauzou!! Let’s go!!”

As he and Marceline charged out of the room, Neptr called after them. “Guys, have fun! I’ll press pause on the movie?”

A few hours later, Marceline and Finn returned to the Treehouse with the Princess who was in a salty mood. “I was in that dang ice dungeon since yesterday. Fortunately I was able to steal his phone when he brought me a penguin for dinner...” she grumbled, sitting under a blanket and trying to warm up, “Geez, I thought you said he was going to be cool and not kidnap me anymore!” 

Marceline nervously laughed as she handed her cup of steaming hot tea. “Yeah, sorry about that! I’ll remind him not to do that anymore!”

Bubblegum blew on her tea while Neptr hit unpause on the movie. “Oh Die Hard, sweet.” she uttered, sipping her tea. “Umm, hey thanks you guys for getting me....”

“No, thank you, Peebs,” Finn replied, sitting next to her and picking up another rhubarb pie. “Thanks for getting me out of my funk. I guess I need a good princess rescue mission to get me back to normal.”

“PB got kidnapped by Ice King?” said a familiar voice. Jake popped his head out from the ladder above. He burst out laughing while PB gave him a glare and returned to her tea and sour mood.

“JAKE!” Finn exclaimed, “You’re home!” He had never been so glad to see his brother. He rushed up the ladder and gave him a hug. “I’ve missed you!”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” Jake replied, “The pups are so cute and growing up really, really fast. Lady said I should take a break and so here I am! Say, I see that you’re watching Die Hard.. Can we start it over?”

“Yes!” Finn replied, grinning. They soon joined their friends downstairs and started the movie over. This time around, the pies tasted a lot sweeter.

A CHARLIE BROWN CHRISTMAS (1965) - Marceline’s Choice

The following week, Ice King and Marceline arrived together for Movie Club, having picked him up from his castle and making sure he didn’t get distracted along the way. “Simon, listen to me. You can’t keep kidnapping Princesses. It ain’t cool!”

“Kidnapping? No, I was just picking up my fiancé from work and bringing her back to my place for some quality time together. Dr. Shelby was telling me that building in time together in our busy schedules can help the relationship have strong foundation and longevity...”

“Shelby isn’t a couples therapist and Bonnibel isn’t your fiancé. And she isn’t into guys like you.” Marcy explained patiently as she pulled off her scarf and hung up her coat, “Maybe you should try being her friend first, so she can warm up to you.”

“I don't want to be friend-zoned!” IK exclaimed.

“Hey! Being friends isn’t a bad thing…!”

The two were interrupted by the sound of screams upstairs. Marcy flew up the ladder with IK in tow. Lumpy Space Princess and Bubblegum were angrily facing off with each other and it looked like some hair was pulled and lumps slapped. “Whoa, catfight!” IK said, excitedly.

“You’ve gone way too far, PB!” LSP cried, pointing an accusatory finger at her, “You fascist! You pretty troll! You can’t keep controlling people for your own selfish reasons!!”

Finn came up between them, waving his hands. “Hey, hey, don’t fight! We’re all friends here!” 

“Whatever, Finn, you of all people should be mad at Bubblegum! For how many years she’d manipulated you into taking her orders!”

“Wait, what??”

“LSP,” PB said firmly, “You don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t even know how to run a kingdom! What do you know about the difficult choices I’m faced with every single freaking day!”

“I might not have a bunch of dumb candy people to look after, but I know what’s right from wrong! And I for one don’t throw my friends into the dungeon for doing absolutely nothing wrong!”

Jake was nearby munching from a bowl of buttered popcorn. “Heck yeah, this is getting good! Slap her again!”

Finn turned towards him. “Man, I have no idea what they’re talking about. We gotta get them to stop before someone gets hurt…”

“Nothing wrong?!” PB interjected, “Starchy violated the laws of the Candy Kingdom by knowingly running an illegal business without a permit! He’s a criminal!”

“Puhleeeze!” LSP jumped in, “You’re just covering up your own crimes! You didn’t like that Starchy was spilling the beans all over the airwaves with his reports on your iffy choices and mistakes - like the candy zombies, and Lemongrab, and then Goliad… and then James!”

“These are strong allegations! Are you seriously going to risk pitting the Lumpy Space Kingdom against the Candy Kingdom after I’ve so graciously allowed you to reside in the Grasslands, free of charge!?” PB exclaimed, to which LSP responded by hurling her glass of diet cola at her. Drenched with sugary beverage, PB angrily lunged at LSP and the two got into a scuffle.

Finn turned to Marcy, “Hey, can you help me get them to stop fighting!! Maybe we can convince PB to apologize and release Starchy…?”

Marceline the Vampire Queen looked up from the bin of movies she was digging in. “Look, it's Bubblegum’s business. It doesn’t involve me.” 

“B-But…! They’re gonna kill each other!”

Meanwhile PB was busy kicking LSP who was clawing at her, but soon Jake and IK pulled them apart. “As much as this is entertaining watching you two girls fight, I’m worried that you’re gonna break my furniture. Time out, okay!” Jake said, “Besides, LSP’s right. Stop being a jerk and ruling people’s lives!”

“Yeah!” Ice King said, “You gotta release Starchy! He’s our pal!”

“Glob, I can’t believe this. You guys are taking HER side?!” PB exclaimed and stormed out. 

The room became quiet and awkward. Marceline just walked up and held a VHS tape. “Can we watch this one?”

“C-Charlie Brown Christmas?” Finn asked, mouthing out the words as he read the box, “What’s a Christmas??”

Marcy just sighed. “I’m going to put it in.”

Bubblegum was sitting out on the top of the Treehouse with a shawl on her shoulders as a cold winter wind was blowing through the Grasslands. After a while, Marceline came and sat down next to her. “Bonnie, you’re missing the movie.”

“I don’t feel like watching.” she grumbled.

“So you want to sit out here alone in the cold, deep in your thoughts, instead of the warm treehouse with all your friends and endless amounts of buttered popcorn?”

Bonnie at first wouldn’t look at her, but leaned her chin down on her hand and stared at the ground below. A two-headed duck was making out with itself in the snow. “Some friends. They think I’m a fascist like with a cold-hearted iron fist!” 

“Hey, I get it, you want to protect everybody and make sure the Candy Kingdom is safe from impending doom, yadayadayada. But we’re your friends and we’re gonna tell you when you got broccoli in your teeth or when you’re messing up royally! That’s what friends do!”

“... maybe I did go a bit too far with all the surveillance and experiments junk. You know I didn’t mean any malcontent.” PB sighed, “Wow, I can’t believe I have a badder rep than, Marceline the Vampire Queen...”

“That’s not true! I’m waaaaaay badder than you! I’ve done unspeakable things, liking killing off an entire species and wrecking some lives. And let’s not even talk about my whole noise music phase (people complained about it FOR YEARS)!” 

PB burst out laughing. “We’re terrible people, you know! It’s like we’re made for each other..” 

Marcy felt her cheeks flush and immediately stood up to leave. “N-No, that’s… We’re such GREAT people! Want me to go kick LSP’s butt until she agrees???!”

She was going to go, but PB grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit down. “It’s okay. Two wrongs aren’t going to make a right. I should just apologize.” The two became quiet and continued sitting atop the treehouse, facing each other with the sun coming down. “Marcy, thanks, for talking sense into me even though you’re missing that Charlie Brown movie you like so much...” 

“It’s fine. I wanted to check on you first.” Marcy replied, shrugging her shoulders, “I mean, we’re friends now, so if you ever want help with your dirty deeds, Princess. You know I’m always down.” 

PB smiled towards her, “You’re my best friend, Marcy.” These words seemed to catch the vampire girl off guard, more so when she had the sudden urge to kiss her ex, but fought strongly against it. PB didn’t seem to notice the dilemma in her face (and if she did, was being polite about it), but stood up on her feet. “Well I think I’m ready to face the music… Let’s go back inside!”

Inside, the group was surprised to see PB come back with Marceline. They weren’t too far into the movie, but at the part of the movie when Charlie Brown was interrupting their epic dance scene. Lumpy Space Princess crossed her arms. “Well, Bubblegum, what are you going to do!”

“Fine!” PB said, “I’ll release Starchy from the dungeon and remove the bar off his radio station…! But I won’t allow for his illegal Sarsaparilla operations in his basement unless he gets the proper permit!!”

“No not the Sarsaparilla!” whimpered Ice King, but the others shot him a look. “Okay fine. No more illegal Sarsaparilla!.”

“Good for you Peebs!” LSP said, handing her two lumps of bubblegum, “And I’m sorry for pulling out your hair.”

“I’m sorry for slapping your lumps. Truce?”

“Yeah okay (for now).”

Marceline watched from the side. She suddenly had a pit in her stomach and a queasy feeling that she wasn’t sure if it was nausea or lack of red. A pang of panic hit her brain real quick and it dawned on her for the first time that she didn’t want to be only friends.

It’s a Wonderful life - Ice King’s Choice

Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum arrived, late as usual, coming right from Candy Kingdom affairs, and bringing a casserole. As they came up the ladder and into the living room, they noticed that LSP, Jake, and BMO were huddled staring towards Finn, who was sitting on the sofa, looking depressed. “What’s going on?” Peps asked, as they leaned into the huddle. “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, where have you been?” LSP said, with a matter of fact voice, “Finn and Flame Princess broke up this week.”

Jake added, “And Ice King is now living with us.”

“Oh whaaaat??” both PBs were pretty shocked. 

“It’s not that bad,” BMO said, “Ice King is teaching me how to cook and now Finn’s home more instead of having a girlfriend and being all happy and stuff.”

Jake nervously chuckled, “Yeah, Finn kinda got IK house destroyed by provoking FP. So he became houseless and ended up here. I will admit, it’s nice to have someone already to cook and do laundry...” He sighed and turned towards his brother. “Unfortunately no amount of home cooked meals or free laundry will cheer up Finn. He’s pretty depressed about losing his lady friend.”

While they were huddling, the Ice King entered the room, wearing an apron and holding a tray of drinks. “LSP, here’s your diet cola. A sparkling ginger ale for Jake the Dog. And a hot cocoa for my man Finn1” He turned to see the newly arrived guests. “Do you want anything to drink you guys??”

Peppermint Butler hissed in his general direction. “You stay away from my Princess or I’ll turn you into a bushel of bananas!”

“Whoa, whoa, house rules say no princess kidnapping.” IK said, waving his hands, “So relax. Besides I just wanna watch movies with you all. I picked out a good one for tonight. It’s a wonderful life! Any objections?” He gave a look around the room, but no one said anything. Even Finn sat motionless on the sofa, giving a low groan. “Okay, cool! I’ll pop it into the VCR!”

As opening credits rolled and Buffalo gals played softly in the background, PB started to slice up the casserole. “Is Marcy coming tonight? I put extra red sauce this time around.”

“No word from her.” Jake replied, “I wonder if she’s ditching Movie Club again...” He stopped, mouth dropped and exclaimed, “Ice King! Stop that!” 

“What?” IK said, in the middle of shoving a Finn cake into Finn’s face, “Finn cakes always cheer him up!”

Finn seemed to be waking up from his stupor. “Huh, wha… Ice King…” he uttered slowly, before his face that was covered with frosting flushed with anger, “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!” 

Everyone seemed pretty shocked when he picked up the rest of the Finn cake and threw it at the IK. ”Wait, what? What did I do??”

Finn pointed at him, “Ice King, if you weren’t here, I would still be with Flame Princess! I HATE YOU!” He then got up and stormed out of the room, going up the ladder to his bedroom. 

Jake worriedly looked after his brother and got up. “Hey I’m going to check on him. Keep watching the movie….” He climbed up the ladder and saw Finn sitting on his bed, covering his face with his hands. “Heyman, do you want some casserole..?”

“No… I want everyone to leave….”

“But it’s Movie Club! Come and watch with us, it’ll make you feel better!”

Finn lifted up his head. He had been crying, bitter salty tears. “I hate everything.”

“No, you don’t, buddy.” he said, putting his hand on his shoulder, “You’re just upset because you messed up and want to blame IK but really dude you messed up and feel ashamed about it. We all mess up sometimes. It’s in our dna…”

“Argghhhh, Jake! Stop trying to make me feel better! I feel horrible for doing those things to Phoebe!! And I apologized and she was still mad at me…! I don’t get it!”

Jake gave him a hug. “Hey, I’m sorry it all sucks, but…” Suddenly the room shook and they heard something break down stairs. “Ah damn, I left them alone for a few minutes…” Finn and Jake rushed downstairs to see broken glass and a cold breeze coming through the room. “What happened??”

“Ice King suddenly just flew out the window,” Peppermint Butler said, already picking up a broom to clean up the mess, “He said something about he wished he wasn’t born.”

“Isn’t that a scene in this movie??” Bonnie asked. “Like later on George Bailey’s on this bridge and…” 

“No spoilers!” LSP cried, “I haven’t seen it yet!!”

“This is all my fault!” Finn sighed, “I shouldn’t have said those things to the IK!”

“True,” said a familiar voice. They all looked towards the corner where it was coming from. Marceline slowly materialized before them, “Simon gets pretty sensitive about things, so don’t diss him so hard next time.”

“Marceline! You were here the whole time!?” Jake exclaimed, “Why were you invisible!”

“Oh,” she said, while blushing, “I wanted some introverted time, you know a break from being social, but I also wanted to watch this movie, so…” She floated over towards the window, “But that’s not important right now. Let’s go get Simon before he does something drastic!”

Marceline and LSP flew outside while the others climbed to top of the Tree Fort where the Ice King was standing on top of the roof. “Hey!! Don’t do it!!” LSP cried, “You have a whole other thousand years to live!”

“Simon,” Finn called, slowly approaching him, while the wind was blowing extra hard on them and he had to grab onto the branches to keep from flying off. “I’m sorry for the things I said. Come down from the roof and let’s go back to watching the movie.”

“If I hadn’t showed up here, you all would be better off!” IK cried, “I’m just a nuisance and no one wants me around!”

“That’s not true!” Marcy exclaimed.

“It’s not?” LSP asked.

“It’s not,” Marcy quickly stated. She flew over to IK and took his hands. “Hey, if you weren’t around, then I wouldn’t be around. You protected me when I was young. Then if I wasn’t around, then I wouldn’t have defeated the vampires and then the humans wouldn’t be around, and we wouldn’t have Finn!”

“Whoa that’s so crazy to think about!” Jake uttered, “No IK, no Marceline, no Finn. Whoa.”

“But now we don’t have vampires,” Peppermint Butler pointed out, “What a shame!!”

“Don’t you see,” Marcy continued, “We’re glad you’re here. Sure, you kidnap princesses and can be gross and sometimes don’t make sense, but you’re our friend and friends don’t let friends jump off Tree houses and break all their bones.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to jump,” IK replied, “I just came out here to be all dramatic. Besides I can fly… but I get it. The morale of all of this is that No man is a failure if he has friends!”

LSP yelled towards him, “Hey I said no spoilers!!”

It was then IK suddenly started to slip and almost fall off the roof, but then he was caught by a rope around his waist. Peppermint Butler had skillfully lassoed him with Bubblegum helping him pulling him up before they slipped off the roof as well. “Can we go inside and finish watching the movie??” PB asked, “It’s cold out here!!”

Inside the living room, BMO had finished covering up the window with another temporary board and when they said the IK ran over to hug his leg. “Welcome back!!”

“Thanks roomie,” IK said, “I’m sorry everyone for causing a commotion.”

“I’m sorry, Ice King.” Finn said, bowing his head, “I shouldn't’ have taken my frustrations out on you. I’m glad you’re okay and that you’re with us.” IK suddenly pulled Finn into a hug, which surprised him, but he relaxed a little with time. 

Shelby hit the unpause button. “Okay, resuming It’s a Wonderful Life.”

LSP made a mad dash for her favorite arm chair and noticed that Bubblegum was also going for it. Marceline stopped PB at the last second. “Hey, Bonnie, wanna sit together by the fire?”

“O-Okay.” she stammered, her face blushing as she forfeited the chair to LSP, who mouthed a thank you to Marceline. Marcy winked at her and led Bonnie over to the fireplace where Peppermint Butler was stoking the flames. 

All was well for the rest of Movie Club that night. Jake and Finn sat together on the sofa munching on popcorn, Finn taking his mind off the break up for the time being and Jake occasionally checking out his phone for updates on the pups. Marcy and Bonnie were having side conversations during the movie by the fireplace, sitting unusually close with their arms sometimes brushing against each other, and Peppermint Butler was secretly texting someone during the course of the movie, maybe a booty call or perhaps someone evil. BMO and IK sat near the screen sharing buttered popcorn, while Shelby managed the volume control and paused whenever someone got up to go to the bathroom. 

And when the film reached its conclusion, everyone was reluctant to leave. They kind of huddled around the fire and told stories and jokes, until one by one drifting off to sleep. The only one left awake, Finn looked around at the room of his friends and smiled. The hurt in his heart didn’t hurt as much.

To be continued


End file.
